It's All In Your Head
by Kat-the-Echidna
Summary: What happens when you give a super fast hedgehog something with wheels on it? Disaster. This isn't your everyday humor story...especially when you have four famous hedgehogs to deal with. Yup, these guys got themselves into trouble again...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I am going to be doing more stories with these four. This one has been on my mind for quite a while, so I decided to write it to get it out of my mind. This one might but shorter than the first one, but that all depends on how this goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Scooter Pooter <strong>

It was a semi-quiet Friday afternoon in Station Square. In a familiar two floored apartment complex, two hedgehogs were enjoying the simple things in life. Shadow was reading his books (as usual) and Sonic was sweeping out the kitchen...while listening to his favorite tunes. Silver was no where to be seen; he had left earlier to spend a little money to reward himself for his recent accomplishment. Scourge was out in the backyard sunbathing, which was a first for him. He's been quiet for a while now, but Shadow was just counting down the days where he'll be the nuisance he usually was. However, there was one member who was missing. Orok, a little dragon Sonic had adopted, had to be given to a special breeding program after Silver found out that the little guy was a rare breed of dragon that was close to being extinct. So now Orok was living in a large enclosure playing with his own kind.

Sonic hummed along to the song while sweeping dust and debris from food into a pile near the door. He was getting into the song so much that he began to use his broom as a guitar and play with it.

"I see it! I see it now, and it's all within my reeeeeach!" Sonic sang, swinging the broom and knocking over a jar filled with pasta. Sonic heard the jar break and turned off his iPod and looked down at the mess he made.

"Whoops..."

"What'd you break?" Shadow called, not looking up from his book.

"Ehh...let's just say we're gonna need some more pasta..." Sonic said nervously while stroking his quills. Shadow rolled his eyes before Sonic started to clean up the mess he made, which included broken glass and broken pieces of noodles. Shadow sighed slightly before going back to reading his book. Sonic decided to leave his iPod turned off to prevent anymore accidents, so he swept in silence. Besides, the sooner he got his chores done, the sooner he could play his game before Silver got to it.

It was silent for a while until both the blue and ebony hedgehog heard the gate in the backyard open and closed, signaling that Silver was back. They heard Scourge say something, and Silver said something back, and then their voices rose a bit, and then there was some shuffling before Silver yelled "HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU NEED THIS!" There was a 3 second pause before Silver groaned and opened the back door, carrying a light blue and gold bike helmet.

"SOOONIIIC! SHAAAADOOOOW!" he cried, stomping into the living room.

"What happened now?" Shadow asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I had went down to the toy store and bought me a new scooter," the silvery one explained. "And I wanted to ride it when I got back, but Scourge wanted to ride it. I decided to be nice and said he could, but he needed this helmet to protect himself but he wouldn't listen to me! So he took my scooter and started to ride it around the pool!"

At that same moment, Scourge whizzed by the glass door on the scooter, wearing nothing but his blue swim trunks while shouting "WOOOOOOOT!" Silver looked at the scene with worry, while Shadow had a brow raised and Sonic just shook his head.

"We gotta stop him!" Silver exclaimed. "He could get hurt!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Sonic asked, making Shadow smirk.

"Besides," Shadow added. "With a swelled head as big as his, he'll be just fine." Once again, Scourge passed by the door on the scooter, shouting "YEEEEAAAHH, THIS IS AWWWWSOOOOOME!" Shadow watched the green one ride the scooter around the pool at an alarming fast speed for a moment before he sighed again and facepalmed.

"We better get him off of that thing," he said. "I just realized what kind of danger he's putting himself in."

"You think?" Silver growled. Shadow gave Silver a look before Sonic shrugged a bit and walked over to the door.

"I'll get him off," he assured, seeing Scourge coming towards the door on the scooter from the left side. Sonic smirked to himself as he opened the door, ready to grab one of the scooter's handles and make Scourge have an accident for his own entertainment. However...

"Blue, wait! Don't open the-!"

**BAM!**

Glass shattered as the scooter rammed the door at full force. Sonic was knocked back, but was able to stay on his feet while Scourge was knocked off of the scooter and fell on the cement covered ground. Silver and Shadow gasped before they rushed into the backyard to see if Scourge was hurt. Said green hedgehog was writhing with pain while holding the back of his head, groaning all of the while. Shadow and Silver took each of his arms and got him to his feet before they carried him into the apartment.

"Sonic, get some ice," Shadow demanded. Sonic nodded firmly before rushing into the kitchen, getting an icepack from the freezer and went back into the living room where Shadow and Silver put Scourge on the couch gently, trying to make sure not to cause him any more pain (even though they hated his guts, they could never find it in their hearts to ignore an injured soul. That might be a different story for Shadow, however...).

"Is he okay?" Sonic asked quickly.

"I don't know..." Silver replied softly.

"Scourge," Shadow said, while putting the icepack on Scourge's head. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you break anything?"

"Besides our door...?" Sonic mumbled.

"Hnnnn..." Scourge shook his head furiously before blinking a few times. His head was spinning and hurting a bit, but it was fading rather quickly. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes completely. He looked up at Shadow, and then Silver, and then at Sonic before he started to look around the room, appearing as if he was lost.

"Wh...where...am I...?" he suddenly asked, mostly to himself. The other 3 perked up, and Shadow started to shake Scourge by his shoulder again.

"Scourge," the ebony one said again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah but...who's Scourge?" the green one replied.

"Oh no..." Sonic groaned, before he knelt down in front of Scourge. "Hey, buddy, do you remember who we are, or who _you_ are?" Scourge stared at Sonic for a moment before he shook his head slowly.

"I don't remember anything, or anyone," Scourge replied innocently.

"Crap," Sonic groaned. "Guys...it looks like our buddy Scourge here has amnesia..."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I'm sorry if the ending is crappy again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** This took 2 days to write...Also, sorry if the first few chapters are slow...

* * *

><p><strong>Education <strong>

Scourge watched the 3 other hedgehogs closely, wondering who they were and why they were helping him. He saw the blue one on the phone, the silvery one was fixing a scooter, and the black and red one was inspecting a broken glass door. He wasn't sure what he could do to help them, so he remained sitting on the couch.

Sonic tapped the table with his index finger impatiently while the phone on the other end ranged. He hoped that someone would answer the phone soon so he could...

"Hello?"

"Tails!" Sonic sighed with relief. "Hey lil' bro, you busy?"

"No," Tails replied. "Are you okay? you sound...tense..."

"It's a long story," Sonic replied while sighing again. "Look, I need to ask ya somethin'...What do you do with a person who has amnesia?"

"Why? Someone has it?"

"Yeah...Y'see...Scourge was ridin' a scooter and he hit his head, now he can't remember anything...What do we do?"

"Well," Tails mused. "You want to make sure that there's no serious injury to his head. His skull didn't crack, did it?"

"No," Sonic replied, looking over at Scourge. "He hit his head on concrete though...and he's been complaining that he feels dizzy."

"Well make sure he lays down for a while and give him a little aspirin to calm the dizziness and prevent any future headaches. And, if you want to get his memories back, you should start out with things that are familiar with him. If that doesn't work, then you might have to wait until his memories come back on their own. But that could take weeks or possibly months. Who knows? Who memory may never come back. But remember what I'm telling you and you should be fine. If you have any more concerns or questions, you can call me, but if I'm not available, you should take him to a doctor."

"But what about hitting him on the head again?" Sonic asked. "I mean, doesn't that help?"

"That's only on television, Sonic. If you hit him again, you might cause more damage." Tails explained.

"Alright...Well, thanks for the tips, Tails!"

"No problem!" Tails exclaimed before they both hung up.

"Well?" Shadow asked, approaching the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic then went through the process of repeating all that Tails explained to him. When that was finished, Shadow rubbed his chin thoughtfully before looking over that the green one, who was twiddling his thumbs.

"Ya think I should start?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded firmly.

"Just start by telling him who he is." Sonic nodded before he got up from his chair, went over to Scourge and sat next to him on the couch.

"Feelin' ok?" he asked. Scourge tilted his head slightly before shaking his head a bit.

"I just wish I could remember who I am." he says innocently. "And...I can't help but to notice, but we all look similar in some way, but you and I share a striking resemblance to one another. Are you and I brothers? Are we all related?"

"I'll answer you questions, just ask them one at a time," Sonic laughed. "First off, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and your name is Scourge the Hedgehog. he reason you and I look so much alike is because you are my evil self from an alternative dimension. You used to look exactly like me, except you wore shades, boots and a leather jacket, but you changed you appearance by absorbing power form a powerful relic called the Master Emerald. So that's why you're green instead of blue now."

"Wait...if I'm you're evil self then...does that mean that...I'm not a good person?" Scourge asked, now having a worried expression on his face. Sonic paused a bit, biting his bottom lip. He started to wonder if he had told Scourge too much information. His mind might be functioning slower now, and it could take him a while to comprehend information. Luckily, Silver stepped in before things got out of hand.

"Hey, Scourge," the silvery one said, walking up to the couch while holding some clothes. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog. Anyway, here are your clothes. You probably wanna change." Scourge looked down at the bundle before he took them into his hands, examining them closely. The bundle contained his jacket, jeans, gloves and sunglasses.

"You can change in the bathroom," Shadow said, pointing to the hallway in the back. "You can't miss it. It's the second door." Scourge nodded before he stood u and walked into the hallway solemnly. Once the door closed, the other 3 released sighs.

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for him, or happy that he lost his memory," Silver said to himself.

"You're not the only one," Sonic added. Shadow remained quiet and went on to measuring the area in the door where the glass was. The 3 of them remained quiet while they waited for Scourge to return. However, they waited longer than they bargained for-more than 10 minutes-and they started to get a little worried. Shadow decided to go check on the green hedgehog to make sure he was ok and didn't hurt himself.

"Scourge?" Shadow called, knocking on the bathroom door (which was cracked) before pushing it open. Scourge was standing in front of the mirror, rubbing at his tattered ears, piercings, and tracing his finger over the scar on his eye. But his attention was mostly on the two large scars going across his chest. He kept rubbing them and then looking back at his reflection; a blank expression masked his face.

"Scourge?" Said hedgehog jumped before he turned towards Shadow, and gave him a shy smile.

"Sorry," Scourge said, "Am I taking too long?"

"No, I was just checking on you," Shadow replied. Scourge smiled again before he turned back towards the mirror, tracing at his scars again. "I'm guessing you're wondering how you got them?"

"Did I fight a lot?" Scourge asked, turning towards him.

"Yes," Shadow replied.

"What about the scars on my chest?"

"Well..you got into a more serious fight."

"Did I kill people?"

"N-no...you just hurt them."

"What's your name?"

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. But you usually call me 'Stripes'."

"You seem nice...You live here?"

"Yes. We all do, and that includes you."

"Really? Where do I live?"

"On the second floor. This is an apartment."

"Am I asking too many questions?"

"No. You're just curious about your forgotten past. Trust me, I know how that feels."

"You do?"

"Mhm. Y'know, I had amnesia once." Scourge's eyes widened. "I'll tell you some other time. Right now, you need to get dressed, and we have to fix the door. So come out when you're dressed; you can come with me to the hardware store. I need to replace the glass in the window." Scourge nodded before Shadow left the bathroom. Silver asked Shadow if anything was wrong, but Shadow told him that everything was fine and Scourge was just inspecting his facial features.

It only took a few moments before Scourge reemerged from the bathroom in his usual attire, but his sunglasses were in his jacket pocket, and his jeans were up on his waist like the way they're supposed to be. Shadow then told Sonic and Silver that he was going to take Scourge with him since he needed an extra pair of hands with his task. Taking his wallet, Shadow led the now amnesiac Scourge out the door.

**At the hardware store...**

"...So after many years of searching and being given false information, I finally discovered who I really was." Scourge listened to Shadow's words closely as they walked down the tools aisle at their local hardware store. Shadow decided to tell Scourge his story of having amnesia to make him feel more comfortable, as well as letting him believe he had someone to relate to in his current state.

"It turns out that I was indeed a spawn of a demonic alien race called the Black Arms," Shadow went on "but my creator, Professor Gerald, originally created me to be a cure for his granddaughter's deadly disease. His granddaughter, Maria, was also my only friend I could ever have."

"If I may ask," Scourge said, "what happened to her?" Shadow's pace suddenly slowed, and he gained a far away look in his eyes. Now realizing that he had said something he shouldn't have, Scourge started to fidget nervously.

"Uhm...nevermind..." he said. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok," Shadow said softly. "I have came to peace with my past. But...it's still hard...seeing the only person close to you die right in front of your eyes...It still hurts me to this day." Shadow stopped midway through the aisle and eyed a deluxe tool kit. While Shadow did that, his amnesiac counterpart started to wander around the aisle, looking at each of the tools and other equipment. Eventually, the peridot hedgehog became bore and wandered back over to Shadow, who had decided that he was going to buy the tool kit; it was on sale for just 31 Rings. No way was he going to pass that kind of deal!

"Was your friend a hedgehog like you?" Scourge asked innocently.

"No," Shadow replied. "She was a human like the professor. Blue eyes...long blonde hair...She was as sweet as she could be, always smiling, brave..." He sighed. "We did everything together...She was so-" Shadow coughed, and stroked his quills a bit.

"Hey, err...Shadow, right?" Scourge asked.

"Yes?"

"How old are you exactly? I mean, I remember that you told me that you were created 50 years ago, but you were put in stasis for a long time...So, are you like, a 50 year old trapped in a 20 something year old's body?"

"My age is unknown," Shadow replied, leading Scourge out of the aisle. "Besides, I can't even age. I don't even know if I have a birthday. And I'm actually younger than you all, contrary to what people believe."

"Do you have anymore friends?"

"...Uhm...I have associates. I don't really consider everyone my friends...especially after...Er...anyway..." Scourge tilted his head slightly.

"Do I have any friends?" Shadow turned towards Scourge with a look on his face. He was surprised to see that Scourge was smiling for some reason.

"Uhm...I hate to say this, but I don't want to hide anything from you either," Shadow said quietly. "You don't have any friends...at all. I'm not your friend, neither is Sonic or Silver. In fact, we're enemies. You were evil before you lost your memory. You were ruthless, dangerous even. Got into a lot of fights, participated in a lot of illegal activities...You were a heartbreaker too. And when I say that, I mean that you dated a lot of girls, cheated on them and then dumped them. I heard that you hit some of your flings when they didn't act right but...All in all, you're-well you were, a very bad person."

Shadow eventually wandered into an aisle that had a lot of glass panels, and he began browsing. Scourge remained silent; he was thinking on what Shadow had told him. The information was very similar to that of what Sonic had told him earlier, but Shadow seemed to have known more about him. He even started to wonder if he really wanted to get his memories back and go back to being the mean, lonely guy he was. That didn't seem like a good life to him.

"Do I have a family?" Scourge suddenly asked.

"Not that I know of," Shadow replied, examining a glass panel that looked to be the exact size that could fit in the door.

"Is that the glass we need?"

"Mmhmm." Shadow delicately took the glass from its hook and told Scourge to hold the tool kit. Of course, Scourge agreed, more than willing to help out, especially after he found out he caused the glass in the door to break in the first place. Shadow led Scourge towards the front of the store, where they purchased what they wanted before leaving. Once everything was bought, Scourge and Shadow went out to the parking lot, but Shadow stopped when they were away from the crowded parts and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald. Upon seeing the mythical jewel, Scourge's eyes widened and sparkled, and he leaned in for a closer look.

"Pretty..." he purred. "What is it?"

"It's a Chaos Emerald," Shadow replied coolly.

"What's a 'Chaos Emerald'?"

"It's a powerful jewel that can grant anyone who can harness their energy powers that they wouldn't believe. There are a total of seven in existence, and they say that if you gather all seven of them together, they can create a miracle." Scourge's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the emerald, which shined in the afternoon sun.

"If someone can harness their power," Scourge trailed, "then what happens if someone gathered all seven of them? What kind of miracle would happen?"

"Well, usually," Shadow mused, "whenever Sonic, Silver or I harness their energy, we become super and gain more power, but that's because the emeralds can read into someone's heart and determine what kind of power to give them. If Sonic were using them, the emeralds would see that he has good intentions in his heart, so they would give him the power of good. But if someone like...say for instance, an evil doctor with world domination on his mind, the emeralds would turn into dark powers. The emeralds seem to act accordingly to whoever wields them, so anyone could use them. But that's what makes them very dangerous, and sacred at the same time. See, if the emeralds were to lose control of themselves, then the Master Emerald-a powerful relic that rests on Angel Island-would have to step in and neutralize their energy to make sure nothing bad happens. However, no one knows where the emeralds came from, or who created them and why were they created. They have a very long history..."

"Can anyone use them?"

"Basically. Thats what makes them so dangerous. See, if anyone that has dark intentions in their hearts use the emeralds...well, the 'miracle' can become a 'disaster' by the blink of an eye. So we make it our job to protect the emeralds. Each of us have one Chaos Emerald."

"Are they all green like me?"

"No. They're all different colors. I favor the green one, Sonic likes the red one, Silver likes the blue on and so on."

"What can they do on their own?"

"Numerous of things. We can travel through time...teleport..."

"You can teleport?" Scourge asked in an excited tone. "Can you do it now? Huh? Please?"

"That's what we're about to do." Shadow smirked as he held onto his jewel, and then he grabbed Scourge's wrist before shouting "Chaos, CONTROL!" In a mere second, a flash of light green light engulfed them, and they disappeared instantly.

**Back at home...**

Shadow and Scourge reappeared near the back gate of their apartment in another flash of light. Scourge was a bit overwhelmed, looking around quickly, but he calmed down once he realized they were back home.

"Cool," he sighed. "Can I do that?"

"I think so," Shadow replied, making Scourge get excited.

"Can I travel through time too?"

"Maybe," Shadow chuckled. "But we'll experiment with that later. We have a job to do." Shadow pointed at the broken glass door, and Scourge smiled and nodded before he carried the glass over to the door. Shadow followed, opening his new tool kit all the while. Scourge moved out of the way while Shadow inspected the damage. There were still shards within the frame, and they would have to be removed if he wanted to put in the replacement.

Grunting slightly, Shadow opened the door to begin his work, but then...

**SPLASH!**

A bucket full off water dropped down on the ebony one's head, completely dousing him in water. This made Shadow fall back while he growled with anger. Inside the apartment, both Shadow and Scourge could here Sonic and Silver laughing. This could only mean one thing...

"YOU DICKS!" Shadow screeched. "Once I get my hands on..." Shadow finally got the bucket off of his head, and he threw it into the pool. He glared into the window just to see Sonic pointing and laughing at him, and Silver was right beside him with his hands covering his mouth, trying to hard not to laugh. Shadow shot imaginary daggers at them both, sneering the whole time.

He was about to get up, storm into the house and kick both of their asses, but then he felt something soft, dry and warm drop onto his head. He looked up to see Scourge was draping a towel over him, but then his face twisted to a worried expression when he saw Shadow was looking up at him.

"S-sorry..." he said, taking a step back form the ebony one. "I just...wanted to help..." Shadow's face softened a bit before he sighed and started to use the towel to dry himself. Scourge watched him for a moment before he looked up at the window again. Sonic was sticking his tongue out at Scourge while Silver was saying something to him with a worried expression. Scourge made a slight face before he looked back down at Shadow, who was taking off his now soaked shirt and tossed it aside. That was a very mean prank they pulled on Shadow...What did he ever do to them?

Scourge stood there for a moment before an little devious idea formed in his head. Smirking slightly, Scourge walked into the apartment calmly. Curious, Shadow stood up and looked into the window, just to see Scourge approach Sonic with a smile on his face for some reason. Shadow saw that their mouths moved for a moment, but he couldn't heat what they were saying. Seconds later, he saw Sonic tilt his head in a confused manner, and then Scourge grinned evilly before he kicked Sonic...right in his groin.

Shadow winced upon seeing that, but then he snickered when he saw Sonic fall to the ground writhing in pain. Silver's eyes widened while he watched Sonic squirm around on the floor, clutching at his privates. But when Scourge turned towards him, Silver jumped back, babbled something and then ran into the hallway to most likely hide in his room.

Feeling satisfied with his work, Scourge walked back into the backyard, where Shadow stood in front of the window again, but he had the towel around his neck.

"What was all of that?" Shadow asked. Scourge shrugged before he picked up the tool kit and started to dig through it.

"Payback," Scourge replied simply. "I just thought it would be fair to get back at them for what they did. I mean, it was a bit of a mean joke."

"How hard did you hit him, exactly?"

"Hard enough for him to reach that high note." Shadow chuckled before he patted Scourge's back.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get this thing fixed. The last thing we need are bugs to come in." Scourge smiled and nodded, and he picked up the glass panel he put down to fetch the towel for Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Crappy ending is crappy once again D:


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry if I took too long to update! I'm busy studying for my final exams, so I'm not having fun...Anyway, I hope this makes up for the long wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting<strong>

Scourge hummed along to the song on the iPod Sonic allowed him to borrow as he rinsed off another plate and placed it in the drying rack. Meanwhile, Shadow, Silver and Sonic, along with a few friends of theirs (Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, those people), watched the scene with interest, and maybe a hint of disturbance. Tails apparently spread the word of Scourge's memory loss, and they decided to come over and see for themselves. And, just like it was explained to them, Scourge was an entirely different person.

"Am I the only one who's creeped out by that?" Knuckles blurted out after a full two minutes of silence.

"It's so weird," Amy mused to herself. "He's like...the complete opposite of himself!"

"That's what we said," Shadow, Silver and Sonic said simutaneously.

"The funny thing is," Shadow said, "he's doing all of the chores that I told _Sonic_ to do after what happened the other day..." The ebony one glared intently at Sonic, making the blue blur laugh nervously and twiddle his thumbs. Tails ignored what was going on between those two and wateched Scourge carefully while rubbing his chin.

"How hard did he hit his head exactly?" the kit suddenly asked.

"Erm...we're not sure," Silver replied honestly while stroking his back quills. "He probably hit his head pretty hard since he has been complaining of minor headaches after it had happened. But now he's not in any pain, as far as we know."

"Did you take him to a doctor?"

"Not yet," Sonic said, "We wanted to wait it out and see if he would regain any of his memories on his own, but so far, we've came up empty handed." The sound of running water suddenly stopped, and no more dishes were being moved around. Scourge hummed softly as he dried his hands off and walked out of the kitchen, making his way towards the back door.

"Scourge." Said green hedgehog stopped and turned towards Shadow, but was suprised to see that there were more people in the apartment.

"Did I miss something?" Scourge asked, tilting his head slightly.

"No," Silver replied "We just wanted to reintroduce you to your old...uh...aquaintances." Scourge fidgeted for a moment before he walked over to the group, but stood in front of them.

"Scourge," Sonic said pointing to each of them, "this is Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze."

"Hi," Scourge said meekly, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of you."

"We know," Rouge said, crossing her legs, "but we'll explain." Shadow motioned for Scourge to sit down in an extra chair, and said green hedgehog did so. They decided to go in order, so Tails went first.

"I won't lie," Tails said honstly, "I hate your guts, especially after you stole a huge crush of mine. I know you have amnesia and all, but there's no way I can forgive you for turning Fiona-the crush I was talking about-against me. We hardly make contact with each other, and I want to keep it that way. So there." Tails tried really hard to keep himself from scowling; he wasn't feeling this way before until he had to bring up the past. He had a golden opprotunity to get back at Scourge, but he knew better, so he remained silent.

Nonetheless, Scourge listened to the kit's words, looking troubled.

"I hardly know ya," Knuckles said, now taking his turn, "All I know is that you were working with the bastard who killed my dad." Scourge's eyes widened with shock. "That's right. The guy who did it is..." Knuckles clenched his large fists and gritted his teeth slightly. "Anyway, you worked for him for some odd reason, most likely because he promised you something. But you must've fled after you saw what he was really up to. Like Tails, I really didn't have any contact with ya, but all I know that you're just as bad as the doctor, according to your twins, so I keep my distance."

Scourge nodded while his ears folded back. Now it was Amy's turn.

"You tried to flirt with me when you were still Evil Sonic," the pink girl explained in a hostile tone. "You were trying to ruin Sonic's name, so you disguised yourself as him and went around Mobius flirting with every girl Sonic knew, including me and Rouge! And I saw what you did to poor Tails! You..." Amy sighed deeply, and spoke more softly. "You aren't a good guy in any shape or form, even with your memory loss. I stay as far away from you as possible, because you disrepect women in probably the worst way. I can't count the number of times you tried to get at me just to get back at Sonic..."

Scourge was bititng on his bottom lip slightly, but he kept himself composed.

"You and I worked together at a time," Rouge explained, now taking her turn, "I was a spy, but then you came along and promised me the Master Emerald, which I was trying to obtain ever since I found out about its existance. I personally saw us only as partners, but you took it to the next level and said we were in a relationship. Anyway, our mission to steal the Master Emerald from Knucklehead's father didn't go as planned, since you absorbed some of the energy to become invisible, but you didn't absorb enough of it. Locke stopped you before things got out of hand, and you two got into a fight. That's how you got the scars on your chest. Either way, you were able to defeat Locke, but you wanted to kill him. I stopped you, and then we fled somewhere...We eventually met the doctor Knuckles was referring to, but when I saw what you two wanted to do, I abandoned you both, and I wasn't going to turn back anytime soon. I keep my distance away from you as well, since I know what you are."

Scourge gulped; now he was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy. But he didn't want to show any signs of weakeness, so he remained sitting and listened to the last person, which was Blaze.

"I don't know you well," Blaze said bluntly with her arms crossed, "but I hear a lot about you from Silver, Sonic and Shadow. From what I hear, you're just a prick-no offense-and that's all I really know about you."

"...I see." Scourge coughed, stood up and smiled, despite the twisting knots he was feeling in my stomach. "I keep hearing the same story from each of you, but I can't remember anything to save my life. Either way, I...I know you all don't care about this, but I just hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me...But I don't even think I can forgive myself. But I'm glad you were willing to tell me about my past, whether it be good or bad. Now, please allow me to excuse myself..." Scourge bowed his head slightly before he walked out of the liviing room and went out the back door. Everyone watched him in silence until he disappeared out the door, and Silver release a tired sigh.

"How come I feel like this went bad?" he asked to himself.

"Should we really feel sorry for him?" Amy asked, "I mean, sure he lost his memory but he'll gain it back, won't he? And when that comes, he'll take back all the nice things he's said and done and go back to the a-hole he once was!"

"This is true," Blaze mused, "and I still say we keep feeding him with a long handle spoon until that time comes. You all can feel however you want to feel, but my feelings remain neutral."

"I say we pay him back for all the crap he put us through in full," Knuckles said, cracking his...well, knuckles. "If he wants us to forgive him, then we're entitled to, y'know, once we give him a broken bone or two."

"Then you're just gonna stoop to his low," Tails huffed, "We're all better than him and we shouldn't do that. We'll just prove that we're no better then him!"

"So you're saying we should forgive him, become his friends hold hands and go skipping off in a field of flowers?" Knuckles growled. "Don't count on it. The little prick is getting no more than what he deserves."

"Wait a minute," Sonic said, stepping in, "That may be, but Tails has a point. We don't wanna stoop to his low. Besides, who are we to judge him?"

"The hell's that supposed to mean? !" Amy yelled. "We have every right to judge him! You know what he did to everyone, including you! Why are you defending him?"

"Because I know the difference form right or wrong," Sonic said, unintentionally raising his voice. "Besides, people don't just act a certain way because they want to! There's most likely a reason for him to act the way he does! And it's not just because he's me from another dimension!"

"Oh, and you think he'll change?" Blaze sneered. "Ha! The odds of that happening aren't even slim to none! That'll be a miracle!"

"You're the one to talk!" Shadow exclaimed, "You hardly know him!"

"Don't yell at her!" Silver yelled.

"Why shouldn't I? Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean anything!"

"Guys, knock it off," Sonic said carefully, getting in between Shadow and Silver, who were in each other's faces.

"Move Sonic, or else you'll get some too!" Shadow growled.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked, "Bring it!"

"Sonic, no!" Amy cried, trying to pull the blue blur away.

"You're just jealous because your girlfriend's dead!" Silver sneered, and that's when things got ugly.

"Why you little-" Shadow pushed Sonic out of the way, knocking him to the ground as he charge at Silver. It wasn't long before punches and kicks were being thrown at each other, and quills, dreads, tails and fur were being pulled. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Blaze were trying their best to pry the two feuding hedgehogs off of each other, but they were getting hit themselves. There was so much yelling, grunting and crying that it could probably be heard all over Station Square. Eventually, one of them got tired of the chaos, and made it known.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

Silence.

The group gaped at Rouge, who was standing in front of them all, clencing her fists and gritting her teeth. Everyone stood up and brushed themselves off, looking uneasy all the while.

"You're acting like a bunch of children!" she screeched, making the others flinch slightly. "We have other important matters here! So quit fighting like idiots and apologize!" The bat glared directly at Shadow and Silver, who were exchanging looks.

"I'm waiting," Rouge said, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"...Sorry," the ebony and silvery hedgehog mumbled.

"Like you mean it!"

"Okay, okay!" Shadow sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at Blaze, Silver."

"And I'm sorry I said your girlfriend is dead." Silver held out his hand towards Shadow. "We cool?"

"Yeah," Shadow replied, smiling and shaking the other's hand. "We cool."

"I'm not cleaning this up," Sonic said, looking at the mess the little fight made. "You said I gotta do everyone's chores because of the prank, and I'm not working for extras."

"Fine, fine, we'll clean it up!" Shadow growled before marching off towards the kitchen to get a broom, while dragging Silver with him.

**Meanwhile...**

Scourge kicked his feet in the water while he sat on the edge of the pool. It was a cloudy day, but it was warm. It was probably going to rain later on tonight, but that wasn't really anything to worry about.

Scourge leaned back, looked up at the sky and sighed.

"The sky matches my mood," he said to himself, allowing his feet to soak in the pool's water. He was thinking intently on what everyone said in the living room, and how they were so quick and made their explainations so simple. He already knew he didn't have any friends, but the looks on the others' faces said it all. No one liked him, no one cared for him...he was alone, and will probably always be alone.

Scourge shuddered at the thought; if he were his regular self, he wouldn't have admit it, but he enjoys having company, especially when Shadow comes around. He liked the other two too, but he felt a connection with Shadow that he had never felt before. He felt like he could talk to him at anytime to share his feelings, give him advice, or to even have a nice chat. He felt that Shadow could make him feel better when he's down, or give him support, like he was an older brother or something. But from what he's learned, not even Shadow likes him. But he was nice to him when he first gained amnesia, when they went to the hardware store, and when they fixed the door...He just wanted a friend in Shadow, and if he had only one friend, he would be happy with that.

Sadly though, it looked like he wasn't going to get any friends anytime soon...or ever. Scourge sighed again and laid down on his back, looking up at the gray sky. Hell, the clouds reminded him of the dark clouds gathering in his heart. If only...

"Gah!" Scourge jumped up after he felt something soft and furry rub against his arm. He looked around until he felt something climb onto his lap, making him look down.

Climbing onto his lap was a small, dirty and skinny black and white kitten with deep green eyes. It's fur was messy, covered with dirt, and it looks like it hadn't been fed in a long time. What made it stood out was that it looked very young; shouldn't it be with its mother? If it had one?

"Mew," the kitten meowed, looking up at Scourge.

"Aww, hi fella," Scourge purred, petting the kitten. "What are you doing out here all alone?" The kitten purred and began to rubb its head on Scourge's hand, making him smile.

"Poor lil' guy," Scourge murmured, picking the kitten up. "...Oh excuse me! Poor lil' _girl_." The kitten meowed again, making Scourge's smile wider. But then the green blur noticed the condition the kitten was in, and frowned slightly.

"You probably haven't seen food in a long time," he said, placing the kitten back in his lap. "And you look too young to be out on your own...And you're dirty...and shivering a little...I hope you're not sick." The kitten seemed to ignore Scourge's words, but she looked very comfortable on Scourge's lap. Scourge rubbed his chin a bit, thinking on what to do with the little one. Eventually, he smiled again, picked up the kitten, stood up and walked towards the gate.

"Here's what we're gonna do," he said, "we're gonna get you cleaned up and find you a home. Maybe you can live with me! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Mew!" the kitten meowed again, making Scourge laugh slightly.

"I figured you'd like that!" he exclaimed, letting the kitten climb on his shoulder. "First thing's first! We gotta make sure you're healthy, so we're gonna stop by the vet's office, 'kay?" The kitten stretched out on Scourge's shoulder, purring and rubbing her head against Scourge's muzzle. The green one smiled again and kept walking, feeling better than before.

It looks like he finally got what he was looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I need a name for the kitty...mind helping me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Domino Effect**

Many of the female Mobians who were with their pets in the veterinarian's office giggled and whispered amongst themselves as they watched Scourge play with his new kitty cat. Scourge paid them no mind; he was more focused on playing with his kitty, since she had found a new toy in the loose string from Scourge's jeans. Scourge laughed slightly as he watched the kitten paw at the string.

Scourge had arrived a little under an hour ago and signed in (but for some odd reason, no one recognized him), and he's been sitting in the lobby, watching the news, and comforting the little kitty. Apparently, the females who were present in the vet's office, including those who worked there, were ogling over how such a rough-looking guy could have such a sensitive and soft spot for a dirty little kitten. He was obviously a keeper.

Eventually, one of them, a gray hedgehog, became brave enough and went over to him while carrying a poodle puppy with an broken paw. She nervously sat in the seat next to Scourge, but Scourge didn't notice since he was interested on the finalists for Mobian Idol, which came on after the news. The kitten saw the poodle, and was curious about it, and went over to sniff at him. But the poodle growled since he didn't like the fact that a dirty little alley cat was invaded his personal space. The kitten became scared of the poodle and crawled into Scourge's arms, shivering. This caught the former king's attention, and he looked down to see the kitten was looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, petting her soothingly.

"I'm sorry...Mr. Fluffikins scared it..." Scourge looked over to see that the hedgehog was smiling at him, and blushing slightly. Scourge smiled back and said a simple "hi" before he went back to calming his kitten down.

"Is it yours?" the girl asked.

"No," Scourge replied honestly, "She just came up to me when I was by the pool at my house. I'm just here to see if she belongs to anyone, as well as make sure that she isn't ill."

"Wow, you're so caring," the girl gushed. By this point, most of the other girls with their pets in the lobby crowded around Scourge and started to go ga-ga over him as well. The male visitors watched with envy in their eyes, but kept their mouths shut.

"You took in a cute, yet abandoned kitten out of the streets?" another gushed, "That's a quality of a real man!"

"And to think you thought of the kitten's well-being before your own..." another swooned.

"And for a kitten that's not even yours!" one exclaimed.

"I wish all men were as sensitive like you..."

"You seem so compassionate...Do you have a brother?"

"Ladies, please," Scourge said exasperated, cuddling the kitten since she was showing signs of getting nervous. "She isn't used to so many people being around her...You're scaring her!"

"We're sorry..." one said softly.

"Does she have a name?" another asked, regarding the kitten.

"No," Scourge replied honestly, looking down at the kitty and petting her some more. "Like I said before, she just happened to come up to me, so I don't own her. I want to see if she has an owner and return her to them, but if she doesn't and turns out to be a stray, I'm going to consider about keeping her as my own so she won't end up in a shelter where she'll never be adopted out...You know, so she can have a real home and not end up in the streets again, where anything could happen to her."

The group of girls released "awww"s while the guys mumbled nasty things under their breath. Eventually, a vet came into the lobby and called for Scourge, and said hedgehog picked up his kitty and followed the vet into the back, leaving his female audience behind, to their dismay, but to the guys' (and Scourge's) relief.

"So what brings you here?" the vet asked, once they were inside one of the offices.

"Well, it's regarding to this little one," Scourge replied, placing the kitten on the examination table. "I found her in my backyard. I came here to see if she has a microchip, and to make sure she isn't sick."

"I see," the vet (who was a female owl) replied, using her stethoscope to check the kitten's heart. "You just found her today?"

"Yes." After the regular check up, the kitten was given a clean bill a health. The only thing that was wrong with her was that she was covered with fleas, and was in a desperate need of a bath. Scourge waited patiently as the kitten was taken out of the room to get cleaned up and scanned. He waited for an hour before the kitten came back, cleaned and everything.

"Well, she didn't have a microchip on her," the vet explained, "but beside the flea problem, she appears to be totally healthy."

"At least she's healthy," Scourge sighed, "but it pains me to see that she's a stray...and so young!"

"It is sad," the vet agreed, "more pets seem to die on the streets each day...It sickens me to know that people would abandon their pets ad have them fend for themselves..." The kitten climbed up on Scourge's shoulder again and started to rub up against him while purring.

"She's taken a liking to you," the vet chuckled.

"Yeah," Scourge laughed, picking up the kitten again, "Um...actually...I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well...since she's a stray and all...I was wondering if...I could keep her for myself?" The owl's eyes grew wide...er.

"Wha..."

"W-well, it's only the right thing to do," Scourge trailed, stroking his quills a bit. "I mean, if I were to allow her to be put in a shelter, then she may never be put into a home...And I figured that...since she likes me so much, she'll have a better time adjusting if I kept her...so..."

"Scourge, I understand..." the owl said softly. "So! How about we get all of the necessary and complicated things out of the way so you two can go home?" Scourge smiled and nodded, and the vet led them out of the office and towards the front desk, where Scourge would have more papers to sign.

**Meanwhile at home...**

Silver tapped his foot impatiently while the phone on the other end ranged for the next minute. Eventually, he sighed heavily before hanging up and putting the phone back on the table.

"Well?" Shadow asked.

"No good," Silver groaned. "He's still not answering."

"And we already checked the apartment," Tails added, "And he was in the backyard the last time we saw him! Where could he have wandered off to?"

"He probably heard us talking and decided to run away," Rouge suggested, "That's what usually happens. And, to tell the truth, I don't blame him, especially after the way we treated him before."

"Alright, alright, I'll admit, we were a bitch to him before," Knuckles grumbled, "but should we really care about where he is right now?"

"Yes, we should," Shadow hissed, "because now that he has amnesia, he could run into someone he has a bad history with and can end up dead in a river somewhere! We can't just leave him out there!"

"Shadow has a point," Sonic said simply.

"Fine," Knuckles groaned, "we'll go look for the lil' bastard. But if he tries anything-"

"Can we go?" Amy asked, interrupting Knuckles' threat, to everyone's relief. Said red echidna mumbled something before the group herded out of the apartment to begin their search of their amnesiac enemy.

**Where is he?**

Nameless kitty sat on the counter and watched the pen scribble writing on the paper as Scourge wrote down the necessary information needed for him to adopt the kitten. His adoring fans from earlier watched with endearing eyes as Scourge finally finished the last paper. The receptionist, a pink porcupine, smiled like an angel as she took the papers and copied some of the information onto the computer.

"You already had a microchip applied to her, correct?" she asked. Scourge smiled and nodded. "And your name is...Scourge the Hedgehog?"

"Yes. And that's all of my correct information I wrote down, so if there's anything she needs, just give me a call."

"We will. By the way, what's the kitten's name?" Scourge tilted his head slightly; he hadn't thought of a name for the cat. He looked down at the kitten to see that it was batting the pen Scourge had used to fill out the papers. She was mostly white with a few black patches here and there. She kinda reminded him of dominos.

"Her name...is Domino."

"Domino?" the porcupine repeated, "What a unique name for a female kitten."

"Heh, I know...she just reminds me of those things, since she's more white then black s'all..." The two talked and exchanged more information before Scourge picked Domino back up and walked out the door, much to his fans' dismay.

"I hope they'll let me keep you," Scourge said to Domino as they walked down Station Square. "But I won't allow you to be put into a shelter. I'll help you find a home myself if I need to."

"Mew!" Scourge laughed as he continued to walk, and Domino reclaimed her spot on Scourge's shoulder. The duo walked for a few more blocks before the blue sky and shining sun were blocked by dark rain clouds. Domino could sense the change in the weather, and started to grow uneasy, and she began to fidget.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Scourge asked the feline. Domino meowed again, and then thunder roared in the sky, scaring both Domino and Scourge. Moments later, rain started to pour, and everyone out on the streets o the city began to run for cover. Scourge took shelter under a nearby entrance to a hotel to keep himself dry, for a while. Domino got a little wet, and she shook herself off in order to get any water off of her fur.

"Great," Scourge mumbled to himself, "and it doesn't help that we gotta walk home..."

"Meeew..." Scourge leaned on a lion statue, thinking on how he could get home without getting Domino or himself wet. He didn't really care if he gotten wet form the rain, but he felt Domino should remain completely dry since he was so young and tiny, and she could easily get sick. He wished he could use that Chaos Control ability, but he was told that he needed a Chaos emerald, and he didn't have one of those. He was also told that he was on of the fastest things alive, and he could just easily run home. But all of that rushing wind and speed might cause a lot of stress for Domino, and he didn't want to deter her trust for him, so that was also out of the question. However, the running thing might be his best option, but he needed to put Domino is some sort of safe and dry place where she would be comfortable during the trip home...He wished he had a basket or a pet carrier, and then this wouldn't be so difficult. He sighed, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. Wait...

"Hm...I think I got an idea." Scourge zipped his jacket up until it just barely reached his chest, and then he took Domino from his shoulders and gently placed her within the opening of the jacket.

"I'm sorry," he said to her, "but this is the only thing I can do for you so you won't get wet. Comfy?" Domino just ducked her head deeper into the jacket and curled her body into a ball, as if she already knew what Scourge was trying to do. Scourge smiled slightly as he zipped his jacket up a little more, leaving it open slightly so Domino could breath.

When he felt that Domino was secure, Scourge pulled the hood of his jacket over his head before he started jogging. He began to pick up speed, and it seemed like the rain was coming down even harder as he ran. Eventually, he started to run at the speed he was well known by, and the world around him soon turned into a blur. Scourge was a little frightened by how fast he was going, but at the same time, he felt at home, as if this were something he's been wanting to do for a long time. Was his natural speed a part of his lost past? Well, maybe it could, since he's the alternative twin of Sonic, who was the world's fastest thing alive. Yes...this was very familiar. He liked to run, especially at this speed. It felt like a tiny part of his memory was coming back...

It only took Scourge literally seconds before he reached the apartment. He immediately took refuge under the front porch; he was soaked, even with his hood on, but his main concern was Domino's condition. He unzipped his jacket, and the kitten's small head immediately poked from inside, completely dry and unharmed.

"It wasn't a rough ride, was it?" the green one asked.

"Mew!" Scourge laughed again.

"I'm just glad you didn't get wet, or uncomfortable for that matter." Domino climbed up on Scourge's shoulder again before the formal king opened the door to his apartment and went inside. He walked up the stairs and turned on all of the lights once he reached the top floor. When there, Domino jumped off of Scourge's shoulder and began to wander around the apartment, exploring her new home.

"Sorry about the mess," Scourge said as he hung his wet jacket on the coat holder, "I'm still cleaning it up. It looked like a hurricane came through here when I first started." Yeah, Scourge was a lazy bastard before now...

Regardless, Domino seemed right at home; she even jumped onto the couch, laid there and took a nap. Scourge followed her lead by sitting on the couch next to her, but he turned on the television instead of taking a nap. Might as well relax with his new friend on this rainy day...

**An hour later...**

"The ONE time it had to rain!" Rouge growled to herself as the search party came back into the lower apartment. All of them were in a bad mood and wet since they failed at finding Scourge and getting caught in the rain.

"Well, that was a failure," Silver murmured, taking off his wet boots. Shadow sighed; he wasn't as upset about getting wet from the rain, but he was actually getting worried about Scourge. He knew that Scourge attracted trouble wherever he went, with or without his memories. Anything could happen to him without any guidance out there...He could be taken to jail, beaten by enemies, or worse...killed. Of course, no one would really care, but Shadow didn't want that to happen to him; that was just too cruel, even for Scourge's standards. What made it worse is that Scourge would have no idea on why he was being treated that way. Innocence can be a very dangerous thing.

"So, now what?" Sonic asked, clearly not happy about being wet.

"There's not much we can do," Shadow replied, grabbing a few towels from the linen closet and handing them out, "We might have to wait for him to come back."

"But what if he doesn't?" Tails pressed, "If he heard us talking earlier, then he's probably not coming back!"

"He has a point," Blaze pointed out, "And we have no way to get in contact with him. He could be anywhere..."

"Hey, Knuckie-Boy," Rouge remarked, "Isn't that your job to find missing people?"

"I'm not a dog!" the red echidna growled. Shadow shook his head as he sat down in the nearest chair, still rubbing his fur to get rid of all of the excess water. The group discussed about their situation some more before they came to the conclusion that nothing else could be done at the moment, and the best thing they could do at the moment was wait. When they came to that decision, Tails, Knuckles, and the others left and went home (as fast as they could), and left the three hedgehogs to deal with the dilemma of a missing Scourge.

Eventually, anxiety got the better of Shadow, and he ended up calling Scourge's phone again. This time, however, he picked up (since he was at home by now).

"Hello?"

"Scourge!" Shadow sighed with relief, getting the attention of the other two in the background. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you! We thought something bad happened! Do you know how worried we were?"

"Sorry," Scourge said with a nervous laugh. "I had to take care of a few things."

"Is that him?" Sonic asked.

"You had to take care of a few things?" Shadow repeated, completely ignoring Sonic. "What were you doing?"

"Well...would you get mad if...I adopted a kitten?"

"You adopted a kitten?"

"He has a cat?" Silver asked excitedly, but once again, Shadow ignored him.

"What are you doing with a cat?" Shadow asked. "You know what? Nevermind. We're coming up."

"Alright..." Shadow sighed as he hung the phone up before he made his way towards the front door.

"Aw man," Sonic whined, "I wanted to talk to him!"

"Does Scourge has a cat?" Silver asked again, following Shadow.

"If you're coming with me, you'll find out." Shadow said before he walked out of the door, leaving it open just in case Silver or Sonic might follow. Said hedgehogs exchanged looks before they hurried out the door and followed Shadow, wondering what they'll find when they go to their rival's apartment on the second floor.

**. . .**

Shadow, Silver and Sonic stood on the front porch, waiting for Scourge to come down and open the door. They were only there for five seconds when Sonic started to grow impatient. He started to tap his foot, and soon began to pace back and forth on the porch. It only took a few more seconds before the door suddenly open. The other three perked up and walked closer to the door, just to see Scourge standing at the door, smiling nervously.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"We'll see," Shadow replied, "Now, where's this kitten of yours?" Scourge hummed a bit before he gestured them to follow him, and he went up the stairs. After a couple of moments, they were on the second floor. Shadow gazed around the apartment silently, taking note of the obvious changes to the place. Scourge's place used to be horribly dirty, now it was almost spotless! There weren't any dirty clothes or garbage on the floor, the carpet was vacuumed, the floor was swept, mirrors and windows were wiped...Since when did Scourge actually did housework?

"Whoa...what'cha been doin' Green?" Sonic remarked. "Catchin' up on your spring cleaning?"

"Heh, yeah," Scourge said, stroking his quills a bit. "I've been busy. Um...anyway, Domino's on the couch."

"Domino?" Scourge tilted his head towards the couch, where a small black and white kitten was sitting there, watching them closely. Who were these strangers in their house? And why were they so close to her master?

"Cutie!" Silver squealed, running over to the couch and kneeling down in front of her. "Hi pretty kitty!"

"Mew!" Silver giggled (dead serious) before he started to play with her.

"She came up to me when I was outside," Scourge explained as he walked over to the couch. Domino saw him coming and jumped up on his shoulder again. "I couldn't just leave her out there. She was all dirty and cold...So I took her to the vet, and I adopted her. She was a stray, and I didn't want to leave her in a shelter where she would probably not get adopted...Plus, she likes me a lot." Shadow watched as Domino climbed up on Scourge's head and started to paw at his ears, making the green one laugh. He had to admit, that scene was incredibly cute but...the landlord didn't like them already...He might try to kick them out when he sees that they have a pet in the house. He'll have to find some way to convince him to let Scourge keep the kitten.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Shadow sighed, "but next time, when you go out, take your phone with you so we can stay in contact with you. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Alright," Scourge sighed, picking up Domino and setting her on the floor. "But I can keep Domino, right?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Scourge and Silver exclaimed. Shadow smiled slightly, but Sonic pouted.

"Oh, he can keep a cat, but I couldn't keep Orok, huh?" he scowled, crossing his arms.

"Sonic, this is the last time telling you this," Shadow sighed, "Orok is an endangered species and he needed to be put in that breeding program. That was none of my doing."

"We're gonna have lots of fun," Silver cooed, petting Domino.

"Meeew..." Domino meowed, staring at Silver's crest of quills with a mesmerized look in her eyes. Silver started cooing at Domino again, but now the kitten started to crawl towards him, looking up at his crest the whole time.

"Aww, I think she likes me!" Silver exclaimed excitedly. Domino was now in front of Silver, and she just stared at him for a few moments. When she felt like she could do it, Domino used her natural jumping ability to jump up on Silver's face. Said silvery hedgehog began to scream and flail about as he ran around the apartment.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" he screamed. It was hard to tell if Domino was terrified, or having the time of her life, since she used her claws to cling on to Silver's face while he ran around like an idiot.

"Silver, hold still!" Sonic shouted, running after Silver. Scourge heard Domino meowing, and his protective pet owner instincts kicked in, and he joined in on the chase.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Scourge yelled desperately, now joining in on the chase. Shadow remained where he was standing, watching the scene with a mix of amusement and a "what the hell" feeling. He watched as Scourge and Sonic tried to pry Domino off of Silver's face, and before he knew it, Shadow ended up taking out his phone and began to record the scene. He might send it to the others just for laughs...

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I'm so sorry for the crappy ending, but this chapter took me SOOOO long to complete, and I wanted to update as soon as possible...Sorry if it seems rushed...


	5. Chapter 5

**Conflicted**

Scourge sat on the edge of the pool, kicking his feet in the water while Domino explored the backyard. It was a warm day out, and Shadow decided to be nice and allowed Scourge to have the day off from his usual chores since he's been on his best behavior lately. So now, the other three had to do the chores, much to Sonic's dismay. Even so, Scourge couldn't help but to feel bored. Sure he had Domino to play with now, but cats like to do things when they felt like it, and Domino felt like exploring the contents of the backyard, so he had to leave her be for now. He was swimming earlier, but that didn't help much since he was alone.

Scourge sighed, and stopped kicking his feet to look over at Domino, who was chewing on some grass.

"Don't get any up your nose," Scourge remarked, only to have Domino ignore him this time. Scourge smiled slightly, and he turned his attention to what his "brothers" were doing inside the house. Shadow lifted the shades earlier so that the sunlight could come in. Scourge could see that Sonic was sweeping, Silver was wiping a few windows, but Shadow was no where to be seen. Scourge watched Sonic for a moment, taking note that he and Sonic looked too similar. For some reason, he couldn't let that one go...He knew the weren't brothers, but it felt like too much of a coincidence that he lived with three hedgehogs that looked similar to one another.

After a few minutes, Scourge noticed that Sonic jerked his head towards the front door as if he heard someone was there. He set his broom up against the wall and went over to the door to open it. He couldn't see the blue blur after that; he guessed that he was talking to whoever was at the door. Scourge waited a few minutes, and he started to hear loud voices form inside, one belonging to Sonic, and the other was more high pitched, like a female. The voices keep rising, and Scourge suddenly saw a pink hedgehog-who was undoubtedly Amy-in front of the window, yelling at Sonic, who was standing not too far away. Scourge couldn't hear what they were saying, but he figured that Sonic said something to piss off the pink girl, since she stuck her tongue out at Sonic and marched out of the apartment and came into the backyard.

"What a jerk!" Amy whined, while tears began to form in her eyes. Scourge tilted his head slightly, wondering what Amy was so upset about. Domino eventually came over to Scourge and took her place in his lap, but Scourge hardly noticed. He was worried about Amy...What did Sonic do to the poor girl? Were they arguing? How did Sonic make her cry? He wanted to help her, but he was so conflicted...He knew Amy hated his guts, but there was no way he could stay away from her when she's like that...

"Hey, Amy," Scourge called nervously, getting the pink girl's attention. Amy looked up after wiping a few tears to see Scourge waving at her and smiling shyly. Amy wanted to stick her nose up at the green one, but then she noticed Domino sitting on his lap...

"Hi Scourge..." she greeted solemnly as she walked over and nervously sat next to him. But that nervousness seemed to fade away when she looked at Domino again. "Oh, how cute! Is it yours?"

"Uh-huh," Scourge replied, petting Domino. "I found her a few days ago right here in the backyard. Her name is Domino."

"Hi Domino!"

"Mew!" Amy giggled, making Scourge's smile grow.

"Hey, Amy," Scourge said, "what happened in there? I saw that you were crying and..." Amy shifted a bit and began to twiddle with her thumbs.

"Well...I came over to see if Sonic was willing to go to the beach with me," she explain quietly, "but when I asked, he said he was busy, so I tried to see if he was willing to go with me some other time, but then he said he doesn't have time for stuff like that and told me to leave because he was cleaning, and I...I lost my temper and..." Amy sighed, taking her sandals off and placing her feet in the water as well.

"You really like Sonic, don't you?" Scourge asked. Amy sighed again.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that he doesn't like me that much..."

"I don't see why. You're so nice. Confident, outgoing...pretty..." Amy turned towards Scourge while her face began to turn the same color as her fur.

"Am...am I really pretty?" she asked.

"Of course! I mean, I don't even think cute describes you. You're so pretty to me, especially when you smile. And I like your outfit." Amy looked down, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing and smiling. Who would've thought that Scourge, of all people, would make her feel better after getting into a small argument with her long time hero?

"At least someone noticed," Amy sighed, straightening out her new purple and white polka-dotted sun dress with a matching headband. "Sonic doesn't pay attention to stuff like this at all..."

"Well, I guess Sonic isn't the kind of guy who would...I mean, I'm not trying to discourage you or anything but..."

"I know, I know..." Then an awkward silence came between the two. Domino grew bored of the two and eventually wandered off, leaving the two hedgehogs to look around awkwardly. Scourge coughed as he started to stroke his quills, trying to force out a question that was resting on the tip of his tongue.

"Amy?" Said hedgehog turned towards Scourge.

"Yeah?"

"Um...would you...uh...If you're up for it still...I was wondering if...if you were willing to...go to the beach, with me possibly?" Amy's eyes widened as she looked at Scourge, who was facing the other way to hide his face since he was blushing slightly. Amy didn't know what to think; sure Scourge had amnesia, but why would he ask her to go to the beach with him? She never liked him, and she still doesn't, but she still felt bad after they had treated him so badly the other day, and he was nice enough to comfort her when Sonic rejected her invitation and hurt her feelings. She knew that this wouldn't last long but...she wanted to make it up to him after what happened the other day. However, she also knew that she would regret this if she went...but she was such a sucker for sweet guys...Oh, what to do?

"Well...I'm not busy," she replied honestly, "and I don't want to go to the beach by myself..." She hesitated a little more, thinking intently on her decision. "It's still early...I suppose we could go-"

"Great!" Scourge caught himself and coughed again. "Er, I mean, great. Um, you wanna leave now or...?"

"Well, you need to take a few things with you," Amy said, "like a beach towel, sunscreen, your swim trunks..."

"Well I can go get that stuff now," Scourge said quickly, "I just gotta get Shadow to watch Domino."

"Okay. But, can we leave separately?"

"Why?"

"W-well, I don't want the others to think anything's going on."

"Ohh, right...Well, can you meet me in front of the house once I have what I need?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting on the porch." Scourge smiled as Amy put her sandals back on and stood up. She headed towards the gate while Scourge went to go get Domino. Once Amy reached the gate, she opened it and started to head out, but she stopped and turned back to see that Scourge had already made it to the door and went inside. Feeling satisfied, amy turned back around a walked out of the yard, with a smile on her lips the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I hope this one isn't rushed...and I apologize if it seems a little shorter than the others. I made it a little shorter to add this, which will be a good lil' plot twist later on :3

Also, sorry for the long updates. I'll try and update this as soon as possible.

See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Guys, I'ms so sorry about the long updates, but I haven't been getting enough sleep and my mind's shot. I hope this chapter is still some good though, especially after FF decided to be a prick and deleted the original content when I tried to save it before. I've been busy too...but I'm not too worried about it. Also, i know I skipped a few typos/spelling mistakes, but like I said before, I'm a bit out of it because of the lack of sleep, so I apologize for that.

Anyway, the next chapter should be up in a few days (I hope) so I'm gonna be busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confused<strong>

Emerald Coast had to be the most picturesque place to have some fun in the sun (next to Apotos and Adabat). With a large sandy beach, crystal clear water, and with Twinkle Park and Station Square's grand hotel overlooking the beach, it had to be the best place to come to every once in a while. Amy and Scourge had made it here just a few minutes ago, and were making themselves comfortable in the middle of the beach. However, they were still nervous around one another, considering that both of them had a bad history with the other. But could they push those differences aside and just have a good time?

"I never get tired of this place," Scourge sighed, gazing at the vast sea in front of them.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "It's the type of place that everyone should visit at least once in their lifetime." Amy was applying some sunscreen to her arms while Scourge laid back on his towel with his shades over his eyes. It was nice to be around someone on a nice day like this, even if Amy was sort of an enemy to him. But that was in the past; besides, he doesn't even remember those things. Why should he be worried about it?

"Hey, Scourge?" Said green hedgehog sat up a bit and turned towards Amy.

"What's up?"

"Um...c-could you...do me a quick favor and put some of this lotion on my back?" Scourge's face suddenly became ten times hotter. Just them coming to the beach together was awkward enough, now this? It wasn't like Scourge had a problem with it; being a complete opposite of his formal self, he respected women greatly, and that meant that he respected their bodies as well. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on Amy. But why ask him, of all people? Sure they were the only ones there...But...she asked him to do this, so that makes it alright...right?

"W-well," Scourge stammered, "I suppose I can..." Both hedgehogs found themselves fidgeting more than usual. Both Amy and Scourge were still nervous to be around one another; Amy was nervous because she wasn't sure when this new nicer version of Scourge will disappear when his memories return, and Scourge was nervous because he vividly remembered Amy's words when they had that meeting just a few days ago. He figured that since she didn't like him, what was the point of being around her?

Eventually, Amy made herself comfortable by lying down on her stomach next to Scourge, while Scourge prepared the sunscreen. There was a moment of pause where Scourge found himself staring at Amy's entire backside. Her curves...her slim waist...Whoa, wait a minute! What was he doing? Sure these feelings were natural, but he couldn't help but to feel wrong about it. Amy was attractive in every way he could imagine, but that didn't mean that he _liked_ her. It was just the simple fact that she had an attractive backside!...Wait...

_What am I doing...?_ Scourge thought to himself. Shaking off those thoughts, Scourge went back to the task at hand. Until he noticed...

"I'm gonna have to undo this knot on your bikini, Amy..." Scourge murmured. Now it was Amy's turn to feel her face flare up, but she shurgged it off as if it was no big deal.

"It's fine," Amy said coolly, "Do what you gotta do." Scourge nodded slightly as he tried to undo the knot that held the top to Amy's bikini together. This came to be a little more difficult than usual since Scourge's fingers were shaking. Eventually, the green one was able to undo the knot. Amy suddenly felt more exposed than usual, and she found herself burying her head into her beach towel a little.

After squeezing some of the creamy substance into his palm, Scourge began to rub the sunscreen on Amy's back, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Amy, on the other hand, found herself relaxing slightly. She'd never admit it out loud, but Scourge was good with his hands. It almost felt like a massage, which was something she needed nowadays. It felt like minutes to the both of them; Amy laid there patiently while Scourge made sure to cover every inch and curve of Amy's back with the protective substance. However, when Scourge's hands went too low...

"Teehee!" Amy flinched and giggled, making Scourge withdraw.

"D-did I hurt you?" the green one asked.

"No," Amy giggled, "I'm just ticklish in some spots."

"Oh. Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it! You did a good job." Amy sat up and fixed her bikini while Scourge put the cap back on the tube of sunscreen. And then it grew silent between the two of them; the awkwardness from before was fading little by little, so they could tolerate each other's presence more.

"I hope Domino's okay..." Scourge said out loud.

"I'm sure she's fine," Amy said with a reassuring smile, "Shadow's really responsible, Silver loves animals, and Sonic has some experience with pets. And I'm sure Domino's having a great time with them!"

"I know," Scourge sighed, leaning back a little, "but she's so young and small...I just don't want anything to happen to her while I'm away."

**Speaking of them...**

"C'mon, Silver! Let me play now!"

"Mmmmph...Must...defeat...Mewtwo..." Sonic tried to take the GameCube controller from Silver, who was trying to move away from Sonic in order to win a match against Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Shadow, who was reading the newspaper with Domino on his lap, watched the scene while shaking his head slightly.

"How immature can you two get?" Shadow mumbled, trying to steer away from the Funnies.

"But he's been playing for an hour now!" Sonic whined, "And he promised that I could play once he's done!"

"I need to unlock Mewtwo!" Silver protested, using his large boot to push Sonic back.

"Meeew..." Domino meowed.

"I know," Shadow sighed, flipping through the newspaper again, "but the only thing we can really do is ignore them. Hey, look at this Domino; there having a sale on seafood at the fish market." The black and white kitten perked up and began to paw at the newspaper with an excited look on her face, making Shadow smile slightly.

It was just another day at the hedgehog resident it seems...

**. . .**

"...and then he came in and swept me right off of my feet! We were young then, but when I first saw him, I knew that he was my true love!" Scourge smiled as Amy recited the day she and Sonic met when they were kids. Amy was close to wrapping her story up as they walked down the boardwalk in Station Square. Scourge enjoyed hearing Amy tell her story; there was a sparkle in her eyes that Scourge hadn't seen in her before. The way she got excited when she talked-or thought-about her long time hero.

The duo had left the beach after they had gotten bored and just wanted to walk around for a bit. As they walked, Scourge just happened to ask Amy about how she and Sonic met. So Amy spent the last half hour explaining her history with Sonic, and Scourge listened intently, very interested in the story.

"So what happened to Metal Sonic?" Scourge asked curiously.

"Well, Sonic defeated him," Amy explained, "but Eggman kept rebuilding him. Also, Metal Sonic himself kept coming back on his own to get revenge on Sonic. He's like a leech; he won't go away. By the way, you had a robotic counterpart too." Scourge's eyes widened a bit.

"Really?"

"Mhm. Metal Scourge was created by Eggman's anti self from your world, but he was given the same task as Metal Sonic, which was to destroy you. You were a king then I believe."

"No way!" Amy giggled.

"What? Surprised?" she asked teasingly.

"Uh, yeah! No one ever told me that I was once a king!" Scourge exclaimed. But his expression suddenly softened. "But...I don't think I was a good king, was I?"

"No, you weren't," Amy said softly, now looking down at the ground. "But that was the past! I mean, you've made peace with it, haven't you?"

"Somewhat," Scourge replied, "It's kinda hard making peace with one's past when you don't even have any memory of it. It's still hard, but...Anyway, I think we should go." Amy suddenly stopped walking and gave Scourge a questioning look.

"Go where?" she asked.

"Home, of course," Scourge said, turning towards the pink hedgehog. "I mean, uh, you don't like me, right? I'm pretty sure you want to go home now, right?" Amy shuffled her feet a bit, looking shy for once.

"Um...not really," she said, "I kinda like hanging around you now. I mean, besides Rouge and Cream, I really don't have anyone to hang out with me. I always try to get Sonic to, but he won't unless I force him to so...Could we just hang out a little longer? Please?"

"Uhm..." Scourge stroked his quills a bit, contemplating. He could've sworn Amy didn't like him, even with his memories gone. What was with the sudden change all of the sudden? It wasn't like he didn't want to be around Amy, but...Argh! Everything's so confusing!

"I...uh...but...I-I don't know..." Scourge stammered, taking a step back. "Everything's so confusing now...I...I thought you didn't like me?" Amy paused for the briefest, biting at her bottom lip.

"I don't," she said simply, "but that doesn't mean that we can't take advantage of this." Amy then came over to Scourge and held his hands. "I know you're still the jerk we all know deep down, but until he comes back, I say that we have fun until then. So c'mon!" There was nothing Scourge could do as Amy pulled him towards the city. Though it was true that it was only a matter of time before the old Scourge comes back, but Amy had a valid point. What was stopping him from having a little fun until then? And...he did like being around Amy (but that didn't mean that he _liked_ her, oh no), so they might as well take advantage of this.

But Scourge hoped and prayed he wouldn't be out too long; he didn't want to worry Shadow like last time...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **I've recovered from my insomnia! And sorry if this chapter seems short...It's really just a filler in my opinion. And I apologize about the crappy ending...again :(

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicion<strong>

Fake mouse: 15 Rings.

Video camera: 136 Rings.

Fishing line: 20 Rings.

Seeing Sonic flip out: Priceless.

Shadow and Silver were doubling over with laughter after the duo decided to play a prank on Sonic using one of Domino's toy mice. Shadow was not to kind of person to pass up a chance to get back at his long time rival, so they set up a little trap by using some leftover fishing line from the linen closet. The trap was set up in the kitchen, Sonic's favorite place to go whenever he's bored. Shadow made a triangular shape on the floor using the fishing line, making sure that Sonic's foot would trigger the fake mouse from popping out of its hiding spot. Silver had gotten a video camera to replace his scooter, and he decided to record the event and put it on Youtube later. They only had to wait a handful of minutes before Sonic went into the kitchen for a snack. And sure enough, he triggered the trap, making the mouse slide across the floor where it would be noticed. When Sonic saw the mouse, he literally screamed and jumped up on the nearest chair.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A FUCKING MOUSE IN HERE DOMINO KILL IT EW EW EWWWWWWW!" was the only thing you could hear from the blue blur besides the laughing. Where was Domino at this time? Well, she was more interested in watching her wild relatives on Animal Planet.

Eventually, Sonic caught on to what was going on once he saw Shadow and Silver laughing at him. With his face as red as his shoes, he called them all the names under the sun before he stormed off into his room and slammed the door. When he left, Shadow and Silver finally calmed down and collected themselves as they stood up.

"Did you get it?" Shadow asked, gasping from all the laughing.

"Yup," Silver replied, "I got everything!"

"Good. We'll upload it right away. Send it to everyone we know, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Shadow smiled, feeling satisfied about how well their prank went. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, Shadow decided that now was a good time for a shower. He stretched before he began to walk towards the bathroom...but stopped when he reached the backdoor. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and looked out into the backyard only to see that Scourge was standing at the back gate...with Amy.

Frowning a bit, the ebony hedgehog eased closer to the door, hiding his body so that they wouldn't see him. Shadow watched Scourge and Amy for a bit; he noticed that Amy was holding a large stuffed blue teddy bear and was carrying a beach bag, while Scourge was wearing nothing but his swim trunks and a t-shirt. Nothing really happened; the two of them just talked, even though Shadow couldn't hear them. Shadow was about to leave when he suddenly saw Scourge place his right hand on Amy's cheek very delicately. The gesture intrigued Shadow more, that is, until he saw the green one lean in and kiss Amy's other cheek. And Amy allowed him to do it; in fact, it looked like she _wanted_ him to kiss her!

Shadow's eyes widened before he rushed over to Silver, who was sitting at the computer uploading the video.

"Oh, hey Shad," Silver said cheerfully when he noticed the ebony one had came over to him, "I'm almost done uploading the vid. We gotta wait a few more minutes before..."

"Scourge and Amy are together," Shadow babbled. Silver paused, staring blankly at his dark counterpart before he let out a hearty chuckle. "What's so funny? This is serious!"

"How is this serious?" Silver asked, smiling, "There's no way Scourge and Amy are together."

"But I saw them both near the back gate," Shadow pressed, "and they were talking.

"So if two people are talking, that automatically means that they're together?"

"No! I saw Scourge kiss her afterwards!" Silver's eyes widened slightly.

"Whoa, really?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Wait, did Amy like, push him back?"

"No. It looked like she wanted him too..."

"Well, did he kiss her on her lips or...?"

"It was on her cheek." Silver rubbed his chin thoughtfully while Shadow stood there, looking nervous for the first time of his life.

"You don't think it's nothing serious, do you?" Silver asked after a full minute of silence.

"I hope not," Shadow sighed before crossing his arms, "because if it was, than that could mean trouble, especially when Scourge gets his memories back."

"Should we tell Sonic?" Shadow shook his head.

"No point," Shadow said, "I can tell that he's going to be giving us the silent treatment after today. And even if he does hear us out, he probably won't even believe us. I say we keep our mouths shut and keep a close eye on Scourge to see what happens. It it's nothing serious, then we'll keep it to ourselves. If it does become serious, then we have no choice but to tell him, whether he's still mad at us or not." Silver nodded.

"We shouldn't ask Scourge about it either," he said, turning back to the computer screen.

"Why's that?" Shadow asked with the ridge of his eye arched.

"'Cause we don't want him to know that we saw him...yet," Silver replied simply, "If he's on to us, then he might try his best to keep that a secret, if he and Amy are together. Besides, we're not even sure about what's going on. That kiss could have been just a friendly gesture. Y'know, like how a gentlemen kisses a girl's hand? Stuff like that."

Shadow sighed again. "I hope that's all it is..."

At that same moment, the back door opened and Scourge walked into the house with a small bag slung over his shoulder. Domino was keen on her owner's return, and she hopped off of the couch and went straight towards him, pawing at his legs.

"Hey Scourge," Silver called, "Where were you all this time?"

"At the beach," Scourge replied, with Domino in his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Silver went on, "You went by yourself?"

"No. Amy went with me. She was kinda down earlier, so I took her there to cheer her up. I guess she was still mad at Sonic."

"I see. Well, where is she now?"

"She went home. She says she's supposed to be having a slumber party with Cream and her cousin."

"Cool. Anyway, Shadow and I played this hilarious prank on Sonic using Domino's toy mouse, and we recorded it! We're putting it on Youtube. Wanna see?"

"Yeah! Tell me when it uploads. I gotta take Domino upstairs."

"'Kay. I'll text ya." Scourge smiled before he walked out of the front door, with Domino on his shoulders again. Shadow watched him as he elft, but Silver seemed to be more interested in the video, since he was back at the computer again.

"So that's it, huh?" Shadow eventually asked.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked, turning towards the ebony one.

"You're gonna let him leave?" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Look, I just asked him a few questions to make it seem casual, alright? If I kept going, he would've caught on. And he wasn't lying. Amy was mad at earlier and I saw her and Scourge talk near the pool."

"Wait, you saw them with each other near the pool?" Shadow exclaimed, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because it was nothing serious," Silver replied while typing on the keyboard, "And I saw them leave with each other. I just figured that they were hanging out like regular friends would. They didn't seem like they were dating or anything. You're probably overreacting about it." Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but held his tongue. Maybe he _was_ overreacting. Maybe the kiss _was_ just a friendly gesture. Maybe Scourge and Amy _are_ friends now. Everything's been so confusing lately...Scourge losing his memory, his new personality, and Shadow older brother instincts kicking in. He wasn't really sure what to do. He wanted to ask Scourge about it to at least get his word that it wasn't serious, but what if it was? Well, no sense of worrying about it right now...Better see how that video came out...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Wow, it's been so long since I've updated this...School's started again and I've become busier D: Hopefully this'll make up for all that time I lost (and I apologize for errors in this...I lack a spellchecker, so I'll just have to fix them later).

* * *

><p><strong>Time Travel<strong>

Everyone has had those days where they just wanna sit back and reflect back on their lives. For Scourge, today was one of those days. And since he couldn't really remember anything of those past, he had spent the majority of the day in his room, wondering who he really was before now, why he was known for being such a bad person, and how he even became a person like he is now. He's been fine for the last two weeks; his past didn't really bother him since he decided to try and take on a new leaf. But today was very different...It was like he needed to know who he really was, and if it really was a way that he could change his life. But no matter what his friends did, nothing triggered any memories. If only he could travel back in time and find out...

. . .

Wait a minute...

Didn't Shadow...? Yes..he did...He said that they could travel back in time. But how..? An emerald was needed...Chaotic? No, CHOAS Emeralds! They can help him! But where could he get one? He wasn't sure if Sonic would let him use his, Silver has his locked up tight, Shadow always has his on him at all times, and Scourge...well, Scourge didn't own one. But maybe...just maybe...

Scourge sat up and picked up his cellphone from the dresser and speed-dialed Shadow's number. He was anxious as the phone rang until Shadow finally picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Sh-Shadow," Scourge said, feeling lumps come to his throat "It's me, Scourge."

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked, just hearing the nervousness in the green hedgehog's voice. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Scourge mumbled "But I need to ask a huge favor of you..."

"Go on..."

"I..I need to know who I am, why I'm here, and why I was the way I was before I lost my memory. And i believe the only way to do that is to travel back in time to where it originally began."

If Shadow was drinking something, he would've spit it right back out.

"Wh-what?" was the only thing Shadow could say.

"Please," Scourge pleaded "I need to know. You're the only one I can turn to right now...You can use your emerald to take me back in time. You can come with me!"

Scourge could hear Shadow hum uncertainly on the other end before it went silent for a few seconds. During that short duration of time, Scourge was starting to feel doubt flood into him as if it were being carried by a hurricane. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shadow heaved out a sigh and told Scourge to meet him downstairs in their apartment.

"But we're not going to touch anything or cause any other events to change the past," Shadow warned "We could screw up history, or even your world even more if we do. So we'll have to be extremely careful."

"I understand," Scourge said before hanging up the phone. He then stood there for a few seconds when Domino suddenly hopped onto his bed and meowed. Scourge turned around and picked her up, letting her climb onto his shoulder before putting on his shoes and going downstairs.

**. . .**

"So how long are you gonna be gone for?"

"We're not entirely sure..."

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Scourge stood around the front door; Shadow had told Sonic and Silver that he and Scourge were going to Moebius (Anti-Mobius) to go back to the past and help Scourge regain his memory. But in order to do that, they would have to either use a powered up Warp Ring or Star Posts. Warp Rings were exclusive echidna technology, and the only person who carried them freely was Dr. Finitevus, an associate of Scourge's. However, since his location is unknown at the moment, there was no way to get one of his rings. Also, they would need the Master Emerald to power up the device for it to send them to Moebius, and Knuckles was NOT going to let Scourge anywhere near it, let alone power up a Warp Ring. So now the only way they could get there was by using the Star Posts, which Tails Luckily had stored in his lab for emergancies.

So, that's where they were going to go.

After saying his final farewell to his beloved kitty-which was in Silver's crest of quills again-Scourge followed Shadow to Tails' workshop via Chaos Control. The place itself was sitting on a cliff just a few feet above the man lands; just go up two flights of stairs are you're there. But Shadow decided to simply teleport them both to where they need to be. Why? Because he was cool like that.

(Anyway) They didn't have to look far since the two tailed kit was already outside on the airstrip, adding a few touches to his beloved plane, the Tornado. Shadow called the young mechanic's name to get his attention, and the kit rolled himself form under the plane while wiping some engine grease from his brow.

"Shadow," Tails said as he walked over to them "What are you doing here?"

"We have a very big favor to ask of you, Tails," Shadow said softly. Tails was going to ask what this favor could've been, but then his sights caught Scourge just behind Shadow, looking awfully nervous. Scourge had taken everyone's words to heart that day when they told them their history and run-ins. He knew Tails hated the ground he walked on, but he was deeply sorry for the the pain he caused the young Mobian. He truly was. But he knew that he, along with everyone else, were never going to forgive him. And that was a fact that he was going to have to deal with for the rest of his life.

Scourge mentally shuddered at the thought, but shook it off nonetheless just to hear Shadow finishing up his explanation on why they needed the Star Posts, leaving Tails to rub his chin a bit.

"The Star Posts haven't been used in a long time," Tails noted "Don't you think it would be easier if you Chaos Controlled there instead?"

"It would," Shadow nodded "but we also have to travel to Moebius' past once we get there. I don't wanna use up too much of the emerald's power by using it back to back."

"Point taken," Tails agreed "Well, I guess I can get them back online for the trip."

"Thank you very much, Tails."

The young mechanic then led the duo into his workshop through the garage door; this way, they would have easier access to the Star Posts, which were sitting in the back of his lab. After getting a few tools and small parts, Tails set off to work on the posts for the next few minutes while the hedgehog duo sat and waited patiently, even though Scourge was gaining a bad case of butterflies in his stomach.

Eventually, Tails finished the adjustments on the posts and alerted the duo that it was time for them to begin their journey, which hopefully wouldn't take long.

"But don't case anything that might disrupt the future," Tails warned "I think we should have learned our lesson when he went to Solanna for a vacation..."

"Some vacation _that_ turned out to be..." Shadow mumbled.

"Wait, weren't you originally there for a G.U.N. mission, Shadow?" Tails asked, making the ebony hedgehog rub his quills with a sheepish look on his face.

"Yeah...uh...about that...See, even though that's what I was there for _originally_, that didn't mean that I didn't want to relax a bit and have a look around the place."

"...You slacked off, didn't you?"

"Pretty much."

Scourge watched on with a bit of interest; he kept hearing Shadow and the others talk about that so-called vacation in Solanna for the last few weeks, and they all had mostly bad things to say about it. He began to wonder what really happened when they went there, and why it was so tightly connected to time traveling. Shadow could see the curiosity in Scourge's eyes and told him that he would tell him about it later.

"But it's very long and very complicated," Shadow warned "Even I still don't quite understand what really happened that week."

At that moment, Tails decided to take the opprotunity to turn the Star Posts on. After setting the coordinates, the ball ends on the posts began to glow, and then a swrling portal appeared before them, giving off a golen glow through the lab.

"Well, there's our train," shadow said wryly, stepping closer to the portal.

"One more thing," Tails called before going over to Scourge and giving him the purple colored Chaos Emerald. "You need two of these in order to open up a gateway through time. Whenever you're ready to go to the past or come back to the present, combine the power of both of your emeralds to open it."

"Why...why are you entrusting this to me?" Scourge asked, making Shadow raise the ridge of his eye, and throwing Tails off guard.

"Wha..."

"I remember what you all said vivdly," Scourge went on, clutching the emerald close to his chest "My true self is a selfish, greedy and cruel hedgehog...and yet, you're giving me something powerful that I could use to hurt someone...What if my true self surfaces and I do just that? Would your hatred for me grow? Or will you live with regret or guilt? Are you going to live with that on your mind while it slowly drives you to insanity?"

Shadow frowned while Tails was just speechless; that was a part of Scourge that no one ever expected to see, let alone hear. But Shadow was beginning to get the feeling that Scourge was letting out something that he's been holding back for a long time, possibly something to do with his past. Could he be hiding something?

It took him a few seconds, but Scourge eventually realized what just happened and shook his head a bit, taking a small step back.

"S-sorry," he said "I blacked out for a minute...But still...why are you giving the emerald to me?"

"Because I know that you won't hurt a fly in the state you're in now," Tails said simply "Also, I'm pretty sure you're trying to redeem yourself for what you've caused down through the years. But if you do manage to get your memory back during the trip, well, at least Shadow would be there."

Scourge nodded firmly before he felt Shadow's hand go on his shoulder and pull him away towards the portal. Still holding on to the mythical gem tightly, Shadow and Scourge stepped through the Star Posts, unaware that they were going to get more than what they bargined for...


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **KYAAAAAH! Finally! I finally updated!

* * *

><p><strong>Blast to the Past<strong>

Scourge and Shadow reappeared in the Anti-Mobius of the past...which looked just about the same, except the trees weren't dead. Shadow looked around, only to find out that they had transported to some sort of forest. There was no way of telling where they were, considering that just about everything here was going to be flip-flopped.

"Well, we've arrived," Shadow stated "Does this look at all familiar to you, Scourge?" Scourge hummed a bit as he looked around; the area _did_ look familiar to him. But it didn't really spark any kind of hidden memory.

"It feels familiar, but nothing's coming to me..." Scourge admitted "Let's keep going." Shadow nodded before he led Scourge down the path, since that was the only way they could really go at the moment.

They walked in silence for what seemed to be the longest time, that is, until a streak suddenly sped by them, only to bump into Scourge and cause the streak to stop.

"Watch where yer goin' bub!" a voice snapped. But there was something very off about the voice...for starters, it sounded like a kid, no younger than seven or eight. Secondly, the voice sounded like _Sonic's_...so that could only mean-

"It's you..." Shadow murmured, looking down at the young blue hedgehog, who was glaring at them. Scourge looked and slightly frowned; yes, it was him back in the day, but something disturbed him greatly. What he noticed first was that his younger self's eyes were almost bloodshot and dull, and his face was caked with dried tears. On top of that, he was gripping his left arm in a way that meant he was trying to hide something.

And then he saw blood on the boy's hand.

"Are you okay?" Scourge asked with concern, trying to come closer to the boy, only to have him growl and recoil instantly.

"Why would you care?" he snarled "Yer probably no better than the rest of 'em! Stay away from me!" And then he sped off, leaving a blue streak behind him once again, going who knows where. Scourge suddenly felt awfully sorry for the boy, despite the fact that he was feeling sorry for himself (which was rare in his case), and he couldn't shake the face that there was something very wrong with him...Something was very, very wrong, and he was going to find out just what it was.

"I'm following him," Scourge said seriously.

"I'm coming," Shadow said as he placed his hand on Scourge's shoulder. Scourge knew that Shadow had to come along too; they both have had troubling pasts, and they knew how to relate with one another. But Shadow just had a feeling that Scourge's past was more disturbing than his; he wanted to make sure he got the full story.

Scourge nodded before they took off, going at their super fast speeds. Young Scourge (or Young Evil-Sonic) couldn't have gotten far, since the forest had a straightforward path but north and south. Fortunately for them, the younger version hadn't gotten very far. It only took them a few seconds to find him, sitting in front of a small pond (which was probably Anti-Mobius' version of a Ring Pool). Scourge could see his shoulders shaking, as if he was sobbing. Scourge was the first to approach while Shadow lagged a bit, but followed. Turns out that the boy was indeed sobbing; they could hear it as they got closer. However, Scourge was brave enough to alert of of their presence.

"Um...excuse me...?" he squeaked. Young Scourge's head whipped around to face the two hedgehogs (but mostly Scourge). Both Scourge and Shadow mentally cringed when they saw the state of the young boy. Fresh tears decorated his tears at this point, the color of his irises seemed to have gotten even duller, his eyes were so close to being bloodshot, and he had dark circle under his eyes, something Scourge didn't notice until now.

"I thought I told you freaks to get lost!" Young Scourge shouted.

"I'm not leaving," Scourge said sternly, stepping closer. "I want to help you-"

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM NOBODY!" Young Scourge shrieked at the top of his voice, making Shadow flinch. "You ain't gots no business here anyway! So scram, or I'll make ya!" Scourge could clearly hear the hurt in his younger self's voice. Scourge almost backed off, if he hadn't seen a stream of blood on the boy's arm again. There was no way he was going to back down now.

With a blank expression, Scourge calmly walked closer to his younger self, making the boy frown just a bit. He could usually get people to run off by this point, buy why was this guy...?

"I said back off!" Young Scourge exclaimed, but his voice grew weaker the closer Scourge got. "I-I ain't afraid of you! I could take ya down with my eyes closed! H-hey...what...g-get away I said...!" Young Scourge had no where to run to by the time he realized his older counterpart back him cornered. He tried to run off at the last minute, but Scourge was quick, and he managed to grab his younger self's other arm just before he tried to run away again.

"LET GO!" the boy screamed as he tried to claw his way out of Scourge's grip. When he saw that Scourge wasn't about to let him go anytime soon, as well as tighten his grip just a bit, he managed to look into Scourge's eyes. The blank expression was still there, but there was an emotion in his actual eyes that Young Scourge hadn't seen in anyone so far...Compassion. And sympathy.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Scourge said in the softest voice he had ever heard. "I just want to help you...Now please, tell me what's wrong."

"You don't even know me," Young Scourge murmured, lowering his head. "Why would you wanna help some random kid out on the streets anyways?"

"Because someone who has a heart and soul would not ignore a child in distress," Scourge replied, making Shadow raise the ridge of his eye. That sounded like something Sonic would say! "Now...show me your arm."

Young Scourge's eyes widened as he looked back up at Scourge, who now had a serious expression. Young Scourge knew that there was no way he could get out of this one, so he meekly lifted his arm to where his older counterpart could see it. Scourge frowned again as he let go of the boy's wrist and took the other arm in his hand. It was horribly bloody, due to the many semi-deep cuts and gashes that were on the boy's arm, mostly close to the vein. But Scourge became very disturbed when he saw where the cuts came from...

They were self-inflicted.

"You've been cutting yourself..." Scourge gaped, but mostly to himself. A jolt of pain suddenly rushed to his head, and he cringed at the sudden jolt, but with the jolt, came a hidden memory. Scourge slowly released his younger self's arm, and then lifted his left arm. With a shaky hand, he pushed up his jacket sleeve, only to reveal the old scars of cutting, that looked exactly like Young Scourge's wounds.

"Whoa, where'd you get those, Mister?" Young Scourge asked, making shadow ease closer and look at the scars as well. However, Scourge ignored him both; he was staring intently at the old scars, suddenly remembering how they got there, and how me managed to forget about them.

"This is why I always wore a jacket," he murmured to himself, but the other two could hear him "To block them...so I could try and forget about the pain..."

"Scourge," Shadow asks as he shakes him a bit. "Are you okay?" It takes him a few seconds, but Scourge eventually nods quickly.

"I'm fine," he says, before glancing back at his younger counterpart. "Why are you cutting yourself? That's not healthy at all!" Young Scourge lowered his head again, shuffling his feet a bit.

"My dad..." he mumbles, causing Scourge to stiffen instantly. Images suddenly started to flood back into my mind... "He-hey Mister, what's the matter with ya?"

"N-nothing," Scourge replies "It's just...I've had father problems too..."

"Really? Well I guess you're alright then..." Young Scourge hummed "My dad's a chump! He don't care for no one but himself and his stupid job! I don't get no attention from him! He just ignores he and calls me names..." Shadow semed to perk up after hearing that, but Scourge's frown grew.

"He calls you names?" Shadow repeated.

"In a way," Young Scourge replied, deicing to sit down. "He usually just says that he doesn't know why I was even born...I was just a waste of time." Scourge cringed. "And I don't know where my mama is. She disappeared soon after my dad got that stupid crown on his head."

"He makes you feel unimportant," Scourge suddenly murmured.

"Yeah! Exactly!" his younger self exclaimed "And then! When I finally do get to talk to him, he acts like I'm the biggest scum on the planet or somethin'! and that's not even half of it! Grrr! I'm gonna make him pay one day! Watch and see!"

"NO!" Both Shadow and Young Scourge recoiled after that outburst. Scourge, now realizing what he did, took a deep breath to calm himself. "That's something you do not want to do...Run away if you have to, but please, for our-I mean, your sake, don't let him provoke you into doing something you might regret later on life life."

"Regret? I ain't gonna regret nothin'!" Young Scourge scoffed "He's gonna get what he deserves one way or another. And I'll be sure to be there when he gets it! But, anyway, you're pretty cool Mister. But it's weird...you look real familiar somehow. Yeah...you kinda look like you could be my brother or somethin'!"

"Eh, there are just some people out there who just happen to look like someone else," Scourge said as he stood up. "But in all seriousness, I need you to do something for me..."

"What?"

"I need you to-"

"Found him! Found him!" The three of them turned to see a young two tailed fox and a chipmunk running up to them. Both of them looked like a younger version of Tails and Sally, but this Tails had darker hair, and the Sally had longer hair than the one they knew of.

"Oh hey Miles, Ally," Young Scourge said coolly.

"What'cha doin' here, huh?" Ally (or Anti-Sally/Alicia) asked.

"Just havin' a nice chat s'all. Met some cool old dudes." _Old?_ He was just under twenty years old (thought he couldn't vouch for Shadow)!

"Well your conversation's gonna have to wait," Miles huffed "You promised to take us to the candy store and we've been ready to go since this morning. Now are we gonna go or what? Or are you too busy mutilating yourself?"

"SHADDAP! You ain't got the same problems as me, ya lil' mutt! Just be glad your folks are dead an' you ain't gotta worry about havin' a sorry excuse for a father!"

"Whatever...Who are you talking to anyway?"

"Uh..." Young Scourge scratched the back of his head before he turned towards Scourge. "Hey Mister, I never got yer name."

"I'm Scourge."

"Scourge huh? Cool...has a nice ring to it-"

"That's a lame name-"

"Miles, shut up. Anyway, what about Stripes? He has a name?"

"I do," Shadow grunted, now folding his arms "It's Shadow."

"Oh. Okay. Well, we gotta go. I gotta take the babies to get their candy-"

"I am NOT a baby!" Ally exclaimed "I am a princess!...Well I would be if your dad didn't take over."

"-so maybe we can talk some other time."

"Actually," Scourge murmured "we're only here for today..."

"Awww, WEAK!" Young Scourge graoned "And I was beginnin' to like ya too! Why ya gotta go so quick, huh?"

"We live...very, very far away."

"Are we talking Shamar far or like, Chun-Nan far?"

"Further. Regardless, we have to leave very soon...but, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Scourge took a hankerchief from his pcoket and took his younger counterpart's bloody and bruised arm before he wrapped the hankerchief around it. "Stop hurting yourself. I know everything doesn't seem to get better, and it won't if you keep going down this path. Cutting yourself only makes it worse, and when you get past this, you're going to start cutting other things..." Younger Scourge looked thoughtful, but he shrugged it off. The boy was more focused on how thias stranger was being so kind to him...

"So...that's it then, huh?" the boy asked, a hint of sadness was in his voice.

"Pretty much," Scourge replied, but then his voice grew silent. "Besides...I've seen everything I needed to see...everything coming back now..." He looked back at his younger self. "Oh...here, take this also." The peridot colored ehdgehog went into his pocket again and took out a small pouch filled with Rings. He gave it to the boy, and he gaped at the amount of gold inside.

"WHOA! We gots enough money to buy the entire store!" he gaped, causing Ally and Miles to crowd around him.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Ally shouted.

"You're giving me half!" Miles growled.

"Scourge, why did you give them all those Rings?" Shadow asked in a hushed tone.

"Because they were gonna rob the store of candy when they went there," Scourge replied, causing Shadow to give him a look. "...I did it a lot when I was a kid. Miles would be the lookout, Ally would be the distraction and I'd be the one that grabbed what we wanted. We got aay with it everytime...until we were caught. Besides...I need to give him-well me rather- some sort of pleasure...considerin what he's been through, and what he'll go through in the furture..." Shadow nodded at the statement; after seeing what he's seen so far, Scourge had a valid point. He was so young when he turned towards his life of crime. He had no sort of role model or father figure-or any kind of parent figure for that matter- to lead him in the right direction. Shadow always believe that Scourge was born the way he was and there was no way to change him...but maybe he was wrong.

"...Hey, Scourge," Young Scourge murmured, after letting Miles take the pouch. "I just had a thought..."

"Hm?" His younger self walked up to him and started to pull at his jacket sleeve.

"Let me come with ya!" Scourge and Shadow's eyes widen at the same time.

"What? !"

"C'mon! Let me!" the boy begged "My dad won't even notice if I'm gone! Besides, there ain't nothin' for me here anyway! And you're the first person that I like. In fact, you're gonna be my new big bro! Just let me take the kids to the store and I'll be right back! I'll go with ya where ever yer goin'! I bet you gots a big house, huh? Where do ya live anyway? Angel Island? Apotos? Downunda? Station Square?" Scourge kneeled until he and his younger self were at eye level and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Oliver, listen-"

"HEY! How'd you know my name? !"

"You never told me and I just got lucky with my guess. Anyway, you can't come with me."

"Why not? I told ya no one's gonna care if I'm gone! And I really wanna-"

"I can't take care of you. I can hardly take care of myself." Scourge soft tone made his younger seld calm down. "I've done' some very bad things in my lifetime, and I'm trying to get myself back together, which is not working well at all. How can I give you a promising life when I can't even do that for myself?" Young Scourge appeared as if he was on the verge of tears.

"But-but-but...That's NOT FAIR! I don't care if ya live in a box! I'm still goin'-"

"If that were the case, how would I fed you, provide you with shelter, put clothes on your back, and give you what you need? Listen to me; you need to STAY HERE. Just bear it and leave when your time comes. _You_ need to have the will to make your life better. No one else can give you that luxury except yourself, but you need the conviction to get it!" Young Scourge did not like this at all...but he hated to admit that Scourge was right. He knew that it was going to his his choice to decide which path he took soon, but he just didn't know which was the right path. No one ever told him-or tried to teach him-the difference between right or wrong. How was he going to figure out which way to go?

"...Fine," Young Scourge huffed "But I swear, when I see you again, I'm gonna stick to ya like glue! you ain't gonna get rid of me the next time we meet, and that's a promise!" The boy wiped his face before he turned around and began to walk towards his companions, who were still fighting over the Rings. "...But, seriously...listen...thanks for...y'know, everythin'...and showin' that you cared an' stuff...But don't think I'm goin' soft, 'cause I ain't!" And with that, he sped off, grabbing ally and Miles along the way. And soon, Scourge and Shadow were alone.

"It's time to return..." Shadow said softly.

"I know," Scourge murmured, standing up and takign out the Chaos Emerald. "I got my memories back too..." Shadow raised the ridge of his eye.

"You've regain your memories?" he asked.

"Just about," Scourge said "This little trip to the past help me get back most of them. But I got a lot of thinking to do...so let's go home." Shadow nodded before he and Scourge held up the Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos..."

"CONTROL!" In a flash, a light blue portal appeared above them, ready to take them back home. Shadow was the first to jump in, disappearing as soon as he made contact. Scourge hoever, hung back just a bit. He looked around one final time, letting his memories come back to him. He just hoped that he managed to save himself before it was too late...

And then, Scourge jumped into the portal, just before it decided to disappear. Now the forest was empty again...or so it seemed. Little did Scourge or Shadow know was that Young Scourge had been watching the entire time. He was hiding behind a tree, out of sight from the others, but he could see them. He saw everything, now beginning to understand why that guy seemed so familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Crappy chapter was crappy :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **I updated quicker this time ;D

* * *

><p><strong>It Ends Here<strong>

Scourge and Shadow reappeared in present day Mobius, only they were sent back to Station Square. Since there was nothing else for them to do (and since Scourge was off in his own thoughts), they decided the best thing to do was to go back home. Shadow offered to teleport them home, but Scourge said that it was fine; he wanted to walk so he could think clearer. Shadow understood this, and promptly left, leaving Scourge alone.

It was a semi-cloudy afternoon in the city, and things seemed to be normal. Scourge walked down the streets of Station Square, lost in his own thoughts of what he had seen just a few minutes ago. He wasn't really sure if he was born bad, or was made that way. Sure he was the evil version of his blue counterpart, but what if he wasn't so evil after all? He knew that a lot of people believe that he was bad just to be bad. But what if that wasn't entirely his fault? What if he was pushed to that point after being neglected for so many painful years of his life. But then...that one day, when he lost half of his sanity...what he did...

Scourge shuddered, and ended up looking at his old scars again. They were still there, in plain sight, all over his wrists. He remembered when he first found that razor, and made the first cut on his skin...It hurt, but at the same time, it provided relief. The pain he felt was like the pain he was feeling inside was finally being released. And everytime the pain would come back, he'd make another cut, to release the pain. Eventually, he couldn't use the razor anymore after it had rusted, so he moved on to something more reliable. His trusty pocketknife. He stole it from a small mediocre corner store and had it since then, using it to draw blood whenever he needed to. But as he grew older, his thirst to draw blood began to increase, and it came to a point where he needed to eliminate the source of all his pain...So he cut something else to do so.

"It wasn't my fault..." Scourge suddenly murmured, rubbing his arms as if it was freezing out. His walking pace increased, and everything around him was becoming a blur. That day...that fateful day, form when he went from a neglected boy without guidance to a coldblooded killer.

"I didn't mean it..." he suddenly whispered, his vision being blinded by sudden images of that wanted them to go away, to stop tormenting him any longer. He suddenly regretted going to the past and reawakening his memories. He then began to jog, and then he started to run. It was like he _had_ to run, like the flight instinct in most animals to get away from the threat. But the threat that was chasing him was never going to go away; it was going to follow him until he drew his last breath.

Scourge had no idea where he was going, or how fast he was going for that matter. His vision failed him, being obscured by images...and tears. Everything was a blur, but he was able to make out that the apartment was coming into view. He instantly ran to it, throwing open the door to his apartment, slamming the door shut and racing up to the second floor, where he tripped over his Xbox cord while trying to run into his room. He fell hard, making a loud "thud" as he fell. He knew Shadow and the others heard it downstairs, but he didn't care.

He sighed, rolling over to where he was lying on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. Domino happened to wander over to him, wondering what her master was doing on the floor, and why he had little streams of water going down his face. Still, she sensed something was very, very wrong, so she ended up keeping her distance.

Scourge, on the other hand, seemed to have been drifting off into his own little world. To him, it seemed like the room itself was spinning, and his vision was getting blurry again, but not from the tears this time. He remembered everything at this point, he knew everything now, what he had done in the past until this point, and the path he chose for himself. He had no way to escape form it now, and he was stupid if he were to try to.

He frowned deeply as more tears went down his face. Why was he even crying in the first place? He's never cried before, except a handful of times when he was a kid, and that one time when he was a teen. His eyes suddenly felt heavy, and he eventually allowed them to close, as if he was about to sleep. But rest was the last thing on his mind. And here he thought that he had a chance to redeem yourself.

_"Heh. That chance was long gone."_

Scourge's eyes shot open; he knew that wasn't him talking, and he was the only one in his apartment. On top of that, he was _thinking_ that, not saying it out loud. How could...?

_"Oh, what? Just 'cause you ain't got your memories doesn't mean that I won't be around."_

Okay, now he knew he wasn't hearing things. But something disturbed him greatly about the voice...it was his own. And it was at this point where Scourge actually paid attention to his surroundings. He wasn't in his apartment anymore, or in Station Square for that matter. In fact, he was probably no where on Mobius right now. Everything around him was black, as if he was surrounded by nothingness. How did he get here?

Scourge stood up, gazing around to hopefully find any source of another living being (as well as find out who was talking to him), but he found nothing. Just black, a black nothing, as far as the eye could see.

"How did I...get here?" Scourge moaned.

_"You brought yerself here, genius,"_ the voice snickered _"'Bout time, if ya asked me."_

"Who the hell are you?" Scourge yelled, getting just about fed up with the torment "I don't have time for this! Just tell me where I am and how I can get out of here!"

There was silence for the longest seconds, until Scourge suddenly got hit in the head and was pushed to the ground due to it. Scourge groaned in pain loudly as he gripped his head and forced himself up, only to be hit again and was forced on the floor again.

_"Get up,"_ the voice snapped. Scourge silently whimpered as he tried to get up again, feeling a jolt of pain through his head. Whoever was hitting him decided to be merciful, since it allowed him to get to his feet. But then he sudden'y felt someone - or something for that matter - grab his shirt collar and sharply yanked him to to the right. He struggled a little, but stopped when he caught sight of his attacker. Green hedgehog, icy blue eyes, red sunglasses, black jacket...

It was himself.

_"Surprised to see me?"_ the other Scourge sneered, before he harshly pushed his amnesiac half back to the floor.

"Im-impossible..." the other stammered, trying to scoot himself away from the "original" Scourge, who grinned sadistically as he marched over to him.

_"Oh come off it,"_ he scoffed _"I've always been here since the day you hit yer big head. Waiting for the chance to finally resurface and get my life back."_

"What life?" the other Scourge gawked "You never _had_ a life! You just _lived_, but you didn't really have a reason _to_ live!" The "original" Scourge was now in front of him, and glowered fiercely at the other, having obvious burning rage in his eyes, as well as a cold-heartless look. They stared at each other until the "original" suddenly whipped his hand back and slapped the other across the muzzle, using the back of his hand (which were covered with studs from his gloves and rings). The other Scourge hissed slightly at the pain, and held the part of the muzzle where he was hit, but didn't show any signs of backing down. In fact, he stood back up, looking the original in the eye the entire time.

"I'm not afraid of you," the second Scourge growled "I'm not going to let you ruin what's left of my pathetic excuse for a life."

_"Wow, now ya suddenly wanna change?"_ the original sneered _"Forget it! You can't go all goody-two-shoes now, bub! You are what you are. You ain't Evil-Sonic, Sonic's Doppleganger or 'that evil copy of the original Sonic'! You're King Scourge the Hedgehog, and you always will be! you ain't nobody else, and you can't be anyone else! Just accept the fact that you're the biggest asshole on the face of this planet! You weren't 'made' bad, you were born that way. Now quit bein' a sissy about it and accept it!" _

But then the original grinned, but it was a sadistic grin. A **very** sadistic grin.

_"Besides...must I remind ya on how ya even became who you are?"_ there was a bright flash, and the other Scourge had to shield his eyes a bit as it grew brighter. But as quickly as the light came, it was gone in an instant. Scourge now found himself alone, in a new location. It looked like he was in some sort of old stone castle; a throne room. A flash of lightning and a roar or thunder was soon heard, and the pitter-patter of rain followed soon after wards. Besides that, there was nothing there, except, something was very off about the room...

Why was there splatters of red paint all over the walls?

...Wait...That wasn't paint...

It was blood.

Fear was beginning to creep up on Scourge as he quickly gazed around the throne room. But no matter which way he turned, all he saw was blood. Blood everywhere. His gaze eventually fell towards the middle, where there was something lying limb on the floor. Scourge was curious, but he was wary, but he still found himself easing closer to whatever that was lying in the middle of the room. It took him a few slow, painful strides, but the peridot hedgehog was able to get close enough to make out what was on the floor. It was another hedgehog, except it was blue, with a little bang of brown hair on his head, wearing a crown and a cape, his eyes wide and soulless, with a little trickle of blood running the side of his mouth. But something about this hedgehog disturbed Scourge greatly...

It was his dad...

And he was dead.

_"NO!"_ Scourge cried as he fell back and scrambled away from the body, feeling tears form in his eyes. Even in the madness, Scourge managed to hear the soft, yet maniacal laugh of his original self.

_"I bet'cha remember everything now, dont'cha?"_ the other's voice laughed _"It felt reeeeeal good to finally whack the bastard off, didn't it?"_

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Scourge sobbed "I acted on an impulse! He made me mad that day and I-"

_"Excuses, excuses,"_ the voice tutted _"Ya can't cover up what ya did, kid. But y'know, I'm proud of ya. Ya committed yer first murder at the age of eleven."_

"SHUT UP!" Scourge roared as he grabbed his head, feeling the pain as more and more memories and images came flooding back. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

_"Then whose fault was it, then? Did the lil' devil that appears on yer shoulder tell you to do it?"_ Scourge didn't reply; he was too caught up in his own emotions to even retort against the other's remark. After a few seconds, however, the area begin to fade, and soon, Scourge was facing the black nothingness once again. He heard footsteps after that; they undoubtedly belonged to the "original" Scourge.

_"Face it,"_ he heard him say _"Ya can't escape your past, no matter how far ya run, where ya hide, or even if ya develop amnesia. Ya are who ya are, and nothing can change that. You were born to be evil, point blank."_

"YOU'RE WRONG!" the other Scourge boomed, getting to his feet as more tears went down his muzzle "Maybe I was born this way, but form what I remember, I was just a regular kid who just happened to have a neglecting father, who also happened to be the king of the planet! I never had anyone there for me as I grew up! NO ONE! Not my dad, not my mom, NOBODY! No one gave two shits about me; they wouldn't have cared if I vanished off of the goddamn universe! I was just some little brat that was merely a waste of flesh and oxygen in their eyes!"

Scourge faced his other half, who was just staring at him.

"I had no one to lead me in the right path from the second I was brought into this world...I didn't even know what was the difference between right and wrong; I thought they were just the same! So I started getting out into the streets, where I happened to meet my gang, in hopes that I could finally find someone who would care about me! But as I got older, no matter what I did or who I encountered, they couldn't ease the pain I felt deep inside, so I resorted to _this!" _

Scourge yanked the sleeve down from his shirt and held out his wrist, which showed the old scars.

"Yeah, I cut myself! I had nothing - or no one - else to turn to! I continued this until I figured out that I had the eliminate the source of all my pain...So one day, out of sheer rage, I grabbed the kitchen knife, found my dad going through the throne room, and I went up to him and I stabbed him...It in was in the leg, so it threw him off and he fell to the floor, and that's when pure adrenaline and anger took over. I stabbed him over twenty times, even after he was already dead! And I thought that, now that he was gone, I'd finally have peace...But I was wrong...! I was so fucking WRONG!"

Scourge lowered his wrist as even more tears ran down his muzzle.

"And then puberty hit, and I found a new distraction...Women. Yeah, I dated a lot of them, had sex with a lot of them, and they made me feel like I was someone, for a little bit. But it wasn't just that; I just loved women and couldn't keep my hands off of them. But no one taught me how to act around them, or what to do in a relationship! I got all of my guidance from the streets, which didn't help at all! But that was all I had to go by, so I had to use the resources that were available to me. And then, my dad's genes began to resurface...The urge to rule the land once more, but I did it just to finally be someone, and to finally get the respect that I deserved. But you see how that turned out? I conquered an entire planet in an day, but I easily had everything ripped away in a matter of hours! Since then, I've been here and there, trying to find some sort of stable way to live, but I could never get there, because of my stupid, blood-drenched past!"

"And now here I am, not much of what i was when I first started out. I was kinda glad that I lost all of my memories, but I regret ever going back to the past to find out who I was! I'm probably better off dead; the world would be better off without me! What am I here for, huh? You tell me that! I have _no_ purpose here what so ever, but to be known as an evil twin of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as that playboy! I have nothing to live for! NOTHING! And I certainly do not need you, you little shit, to mess up my life even more! I've already accepted who I am, and I've already accepted what I've done in the past! So just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Silence.

There wasn't even an echo, despite how loud Scourge was. The green hedgehog was panting furiously, out of breath from his long rant, as well as trying to calm down his sobs. He felt so angry at his other half, but at the same time, a sense of relief washed over him. Fo so many years, Scourge was finally able to release all of his feelings that he had bottled up for so long. But to put the icing on the cake, he was able to release all of that on _himself_, as if he was giving himself a desperate wake-up call.

The "original" Scourge stared at the other for the longest while, having a blank expression on his face. And then, he suddenly chuckled, and lifted his sunglasses so that his eyes were exposed, and smiled at the other.

"I'm proud of ya, kid," he murmured "Who would've thought that it would've took a few whacks and a flashback to wake ya up. Now maybe you can go on with a lighter heart..." He turned and began to walk off, but then he stopped.

"By the way, don't think that just because ya finally had your wake up call that you can go on to the hero side...That ain't happenin' and you know it. Whether you were born this way or not, you'll always be Scourge the Hedgehog, a.k.a. Evil Sonic. But at least ya got yer head straightened out, and that's all that matters right now..."

And then he started walking again, and he kept going until he eventually faded into the blackness. Scourge stood there, now alone, until he noticed that the blackness began to turn gray, then a light gray, and then a white...He was done. He had finally won the battle that had tormented him for so long. And maybe, just maybe, the future seemed brighter for him.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Only one more chapter until it ends...I know, it came and went so fast D:


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: **And it ends...

I know it's short, but most ending are fairly short.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Leaf(?)<strong>

_"...co...ge...!"_

_"...et...u...eady...!"_

_"Is...he...?"_

"Ow..."

"...ait! Look! He's waking up!"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"What the..."

Scourge found himself lying on his couch with Sonic, Shadow, Silver and everyone else circled around him. Domino was sitting on his stomach, meowing up a storm.

"The heck? What're you guys doin' in here?" Scourge asked.

"Amy came by your place but you wouldn't answer the door so then she came to us to see if you were there and Domino was meowing like crazy and when we got in here we found you on the floor in the fetal position shaking and murmering to yourself but we couldn't get you to talk to us so we called everyone and then we put you on the couch and Silver was about to call 911 but you're awake now so everything's fine!" Sonic said in one breath, earning him some looks from everyone else.

"We were kinda worried to say the least," Tails said as Scourge sat up "It looked like you had went into shock!"

"The only thing that can put me in shock is if I saw ol' Knucklehead over there in a wedding dress," Scourge randomly mumbled, making Knuckles gape at Scourge and causing Rouge to laugh.

"...Wait," Shadow suddenly asked "Did you just call Knuckles 'Knucklehead'?"

Scourge grinned. "Yeah. Got a problem with that, Stripes?"

"He's back," Sonic sighed.

"At least he finally regained his memory," Tails hummed. "And it's no coincidence that he gained it back shortly after you two returned from the past. His brain probably -"

"Kid, ya might wanna stop yourself right now or else you're gonna go on and ramble and none of us are gonna know what you're talking about," Scourge laughed before he pulled out the Chaos emerald Tails had gave to him before. "An' I think this is yours." He tossed the emerald to Tails, who caught it with both of his hands.

"Hey -"

"What? It ain't mine, so it would be wrong of me to keep it." Everyone in the room just gaped at the green hedgehog. But then Knuckles suddenly hid behind the nearest object, which the the television.

"Knuckles, what in Chaos' name are you doing?" Rouge asked.

"I'm waiting for the world to end," replied the echidna.

"Why?"

"Because Scourge was _nice!_ And when that happens, the world will end!"

"No, Hell just froze over because Scourge was nice," Silver said snidely "When the world ends is when Eggman loses weight."

"Fat chance of that happening!" Scourge snorted. He then stood up and reached towards Tails, who flinched as if he was waiting to get hit. But Tails didn't need to worry; Scourge didn't hit him. Instead, he was ruffling up the fur on the kit's head.

"I owe ya a lot, kid," Scourge said "If ya hadn't let me go back, I probably wouldn't have learned something about myself." Blaze suddenly fainted. "Dude, how come when I'm bein' nice, everyone begins to act weird?"

"Because you're not supposed to be nice!" Sonic exclaimed "You're evil!"

"Oh, wah. Don't cry because you can't have your way."

"Well, I think everything's back to normal," Shadow suddenly said as he dragged Knuckles from behind to television by his tail. "I'm going home."

"I gotta take Blaze home," Silver said before he picked up the purple cat.

"Um...I gotta...go build stuff..." Tails stammered before he followed behind Shadow. Everyone else soon left, but Amy decided to hang back for a little bit.

"Hey, Pinky," Scourge asked "Why'd ya come over, anyway?" Amy shifted a bit.

"Well...it's just...I saw you acting strange in the city, so I followed you because I thought something was wrong..."

"Well I'm alright now," Scourge grinned "I mean, when I start givin' people nicknames again, that means that I'm back to normal!" Amy smiled, but then she gained a serious expression.

"How come you're...y'know, not so mean anymore?" Scourge shrugged.

"I guess after I finally confronted myself, I was finally lifted of a burden I had carried with me ever since I was a kid. It's hard to tell since I really didn't have that much of an influence when i went back to the past, so this might be a one time thing."

"But even if it is...I just wanted to...to thank you for what you did for me earlier."

"'Ey, if it's one thing I'll always know, it's how to treat a lady." Amy smiled again before she gave Scourge a quick hug, and then followed everyone else out, leaving Scourge completely alone. Said hedgehog stood there for a minute before he felt his beloved kitten hop on his shoulder again.

"Well hey there, Domino," Scourge cooed before she petted the kitty "I bet you're hungry, huh?" Domino just purred. Scourge smiled to himself before he walked into the kitchen and prepared them both some lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Crappy ending is crappy!

Well, that's it. Scourge regained his memory, but is he really nice? I doubt it. I mean, this is Scourge we're talking about here!

I kept my promise from before; I am gonna keep doing stories just featuring Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Scourge. In fact, I'm gonna start another one pretty soon.

I know I've missed some mistakes, but I can't be perfect when there's no spellchecker on this thing anymore...

See you guys later! And have a great Thanksgiving!


End file.
